Lone Wolf
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Yamcha finds himself alone with out anyone to turn to for help, he figures he must change his ways or die. Yamcha Mai- P-13 to be safe- Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DBZ or any of it characters  
  
This is a new story I am writing, if you want to be the beta on this story just say on in the review, I am kind of writing this story as a test story.  
  
The Lone Wolf.  
  
Intro-Yamcha POV  
  
I sat there think about what had gone wrong, what had caused a lifetime long relationship to go so south. What I had done to lose the love of my life. I knew that I as afraid of commitment, and also a bit afraid of women in general, I guess that is just one of those thing I never did get over no matter what I said, or did. I never expected what to happen though.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
I was going out on a date with Bulma, on a Friday night, it was pretty common, but I could tell just from looking at me, she had other things on her mind. For the last little while I had noticed that Bulma and Vegeta where getting closer to each other. I did not like Vegeta, or trust him, but if this is what Bulma wanted then it was not my place to step in, and of course if I did I know Vegeta would possible kill me. Well, the dinner was not going to well. Bulma did not say a single thing to me the whole time; she just looked down at her plate, and ate. After dinner, where were going to head home, when a idea came to mind, I would go down to the flower shop and get Bulma some roses. I figured that would cheer her up. So I told Bulma that I had to go get something and left her. I walked down the street to a flower shop.  
  
I never made it there, I heard a scream from an alley way, and went to check it out. I was these two punks, beating up on this woman. I had to do something, so I jumped into action and punched one of the two guys in the nose, breaking it. The two men then ran away. I would have gone after them, but the poor girl had put her arms around me and was crying into my chest. Of course at that moment, Bulma came around the courner, and saw this. I guess it would not look right to anyone who did not know what happened. Bulma saw this and started calling me names, and told me that I was a cheater, and she dumped me on the spot.  
  
I hope that I could go over to her house the next mourning and clear thing out. I was so in for a shock. I went up to CC and went in to find Bulma and Vegeta making out in the living room. When Bulma saw me she demanded that I left the room that second with out a second thought in her mind. Vegeta on the other hand followed me to the door smirking, telling me that I was not much of man, since I lost my woman, and that she would be his for all time, and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
End flashback  
  
After that I got a new home, by myself, and that is where I live to day a lone, but for my pal Puar, the lone wolf once again, the man who lives all alone by himself, like the days in the desert so long ago. My friends don't see me, maybe Bulma told them I was a cheater, and they are avoiding me. I don't think this is true, but they still stay away from me. I guess they all are getting ready for this new android problem that is coming just down the road. To be honest I don't care if I do die against these androids, it would just be the end to a life, better of forgotten. The only thing that drives me from day to day, is the idea, my pride will not let me give up. I am a proud man, like a proud wolf, and I will not let my friends down in this battle to come. So I push myself harder then I ever have to help them, to prove that I am indeed worth, and to try and find happiness once again.  
  
For this I live, for this I am willing to die, the man I am the same as I have always been, but I have a feeling I must change or I will not be around to much longer. 


	2. Chapter 1Training

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it characters  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Thanks to Goleta for be the beta reader on this  
  
Chapter 1 - Preparation and the 22nd World Martial Arts tournament  
  
Yamcha's POV  
  
It has been almost a whole year since I recommitted myself to my training. I went to the Lookout to begin some special training with Kami. I thought it would be hard but I have to say that it's even harder then anything I could ever imagine. I spent every wake moment in the Pendulum Room, training and battling against very difficult foes. It took me six months of training before I could beat Freeza for the first time in the room. Then I've already battled the androids that are going to come. I have seen what they can do and I must admit that I am afraid we won't win. I know that I'm so much stronger now but I don't know if my increased strength and abilities will change the course of this battle. I now know why that future boy came and warned us, because if he didn't, we wouldn't had a chance against these monster machines.  
  
I still think about her, everyday. Bulma that is, she's in my mind every hour that I'm awake. I have come to a point where I don't have any hate for her or Vegeta. I figure that's the way things were supposed to happen, at least she's with someone strong who can protect her. I just hope Vegeta truly knows how lucky he is. As for my future with women, I don't think I will have much on one because I don't think I will live past this upcoming battle. Maybe we can't change the future, maybe it is set in stone. Knowing this maybe true, I still push myself to try and change it, so that good people all around the planet will see a new better day. So that's where I sit Yamcha, the man who has seen the terror of the future.  
  
I woke like any other day, just knowing the hardness of the training to come for the whole day. I got up and got ready for my battle against android 17 in the pendulum room. When I walked out onto the Lookout Kami stopped me.  
  
"Good morning Yamcha, why don't you take the day off, you need a rest. I've never seen a person push himself as hard as you," Kami said.  
  
"Well, if I don't then I'm afraid I won't be able to stop this future," I said.  
  
Kami laughed and then said, "Well, you know everyone takes a day off, even Piccolo does not train everyday, go and have some fun today."  
  
I sighed knowing he was right, and then said, "Ok, I guess one day won't kill me."  
  
So I left the Lookout and headed to nowhere in particular. When I arrived in the first town that I saw, I found a poster advertising the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament. It was being held today and it was open to anyone who wanted to enter it. I decided to go to the stadium the second I read about the tournament. I wonder if any of my friends would be there and if they would be, then maybe I could test my increased abilities. When I got there I signed up but I also found none of my friends were there. This made it so that I already knew I would win the tournament by default. Kind of sad if you think about it, I had always wanted to win the tournament but I wanted to beat Goku or at least Krillin to win it.  
  
The prelims were easy as I went through without any effort, heck the whole tournament was easy as I had challenge to my skill. I won the tournament in a record setting time. I was cheered by the crowd as the new champ. Then I went to a nice place to eat to celebrate my victory. I sat alone in the back corner. I went to a city a good distance away from the tournament so I would not be mobbed by people who wanted my autograph. As I sat down, a woman that looked familiar walked up to me. She had long dark hair, purplish-blue eyes and a killer body. I could not place her but I knew I had met her before.  
  
"Hello, champ, I got to see you on the TV today, you have gotten a lot better since you battled us," she said smiling.  
  
I then remembered who she was. Mai, Pilaf¡'s hired spy. I looked at her wondering why she was here, and said, "So where is Pilaf and how are you doing Mai?"  
  
Mai shook her head at the comment about Pilaf and then said, "Well, Yamcha I don't work for him anymore, he was taking me down a bad path that was not helping me. So I quit and know I work only for myself. So how is Mrs. Briefs, you two having any kids yet?"  
  
I laughed at this, smiled at her and said, "Nope, we each went our own way, I heard she's going to have a kid though. Hey, you want to have a seat, I have not ordered my dinner yet."  
  
"Sure, that would be great," Mai said sitting down, "I have to say that you two never seemed right for each other. Your were just too different. So are you going to start playing baseball anytime soon? I made a lot of money betting on you."  
  
I smirked at Mai and said, "Nope too easy, I got bored of it but maybe I'll go into managing or something later on. The waiter is here, I hope your hungry cause I sure am."  
  
The meal I and time I got to spend with Mai gave me new confidence that I could do what I needed to and to get ready for the androids. I found out that Mai wasn't really a bad person, just a person who was being used by a bad one like Pilaf. I gained respect for her and the time I spent around her for the rest of the day, I didn't even think once about Bulma.  
  
The next morning I got up ready to train. I got ready quickly and walked out on to the Lookout and saw Kami smiling at me.  
  
"So, it seems you had a good day yesterday and you said that the day of would not do you good," Kami said still smiling.  
  
"Well I was wrong, now I'm ready to go train again, I think I will battle against that future boy in the pendulum room," I said as I walked into the Pendulum Room.  
  
- 12 hours later -  
  
I walked out of the room tired but still happy from the day before. I still couldn't get my mind of the fun I had with Mai. I looked around to see Mr. Popo still awake standing at the edge of the Lookout.  
  
"Nice job today, I heard that you finally beat that kid from the future and one of the androids," Popo said.  
  
"Yeah sure did, I have to remember to thank Kami for giving me some time off yesterday," I said smiling.  
  
"Well, why don't you go spend some time away from us now. You are done with your training for today," Popo said.  
  
"I think I will," I said going to my room.  
  
Kami walked up behind Mr. Popo and said, "I think that girl is a good influence on him."  
  
"Yeah, and won't he be surprised when he finds out that you hired her to work for you," Popo said smiling, "Your plan is going to be perfect, Kami."  
  
"I think so too, but I have to say that he deserves this more then I can say, it's just odd that I found the right woman for him among his old enemies," Kami said.  
  
I walked out ready to leave and said, "Hey what were you guys talking about."  
  
"Oh nothing, just go out and have a good time, Yamcha," Kami said smiling. 


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Thanks to Goleta for helping on this chapter  
  
Chapter 2 - Departure  
  
Yamcha spent the entire night walking in the park. He couldn't get his mind off Mai. He was glad about this though. He had spent way too much time thinking about what happened with Bulma and it wasn't having a positive effect on him. All in all it would make him depressed every time he would think about the blue haired woman. Now things were different and when he thought about Mai, it would give him a new energy. One that really gave him a new confidence about himself. He only was afraid that he would make the same mistakes as he made with Bulma and lose her in the same way.  
  
The next morning, he got up and went down to eat breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereals and poured them into a bowl. As he sat down and started to eat Kami walked into the room and sat down right across him.  
  
Yamcha smiled at the guardian and said, "Well good morning, what are you up today, Kami?"  
  
"Well, Yamcha I need you to go and bring this to someone. Here, the person is going to do me a favor," Kami said.  
  
"Ok, so where do I go and who do I pick up. I must say this is unlike you to get help from someone else," Yamcha said.  
  
"It has to do with the androids, this person is working on finding the exact location of their hideout. I can't find it so I hired this person to find the location. I wanted to get an update on the person's success," Kami said.  
  
"Well, I know how strong these androids are and if this person can help us beat them before they get activated then that would be great. Then maybe we can really change the future to a better one," Yamcha said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, here is the location. The place you need to go to is in North City," Kami said handing Yamcha a slice of paper.  
  
Yamcha left right after finishing his breakfast. He hoped that the person would be at home because he forgot to ask Kami what he or she looked like. It only took him 20 minutes to fly to North City and found his way to the address. It was a casual one which looked like it was only made for one or two people. Yamcha knocked on the door and waited for the person to open. When the door opened Yamcha was in for a surprise and saw the person was none other than Mai.  
  
"Oh, hi Yamcha how did you find out where I lived. Wait never mind, let me guess, Kami sent you for me right?" Mai said smiling.  
  
"Yep, sure did, what are you doing working for Kami," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well, you see, I happen to be a really good spy, Kami seems to agree with me and he wants me to find where Gero is hiding out," Mai said.  
  
"Ok, so are you ready to go," Yamcha said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so but I must tell you I have never flown, being carried by a person before and so," Mai said.  
  
Yamcha smiled at her and said, "Well, no problem, you'll love it. It's a lot of fun, now lets go, you'll see."  
  
Yamcha moved closer to Mai and put his hands around her waist and took off. As Yamcha flew back to the Lookout, he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Mai was. He was also hoping that he wasn't doing anything to make her mad at him.  
  
When they got to the Lookout he sat Mai down, looking at her curiously and said, "Well, did you like flying with me?"  
  
Mai smiled and said, "Sure did, you were right about flying. It's so great and getting to have a man like you to fly with is a big bonus."  
  
Yamcha face went red at this comment and he said, "Well, thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Maybe I can show you how to fly some time."  
  
"Sure that would be great, I could get a lot faster to places if I could fly," Mai said smiling.  
  
"Oh Mai, it's good to see you got here safely, will you join me?" Kami said.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll see you later Yamcha," Mai said walking off with Kami.  
  
Yamcha walked away and started doing some basic training on the Lookout. He started to worry if he wasn't too nervous around this girl. He felt great around her but he couldn't tell her that. He had just met her and to be honest his fear of girls was creeping up again. He was kinda scared to ask her out and he was kinda surprised to think that he ever had a normal conversation with her. Mai came out onto the Lookout with Kami two hours later.  
  
"Hey Mai, so what did you find out about the androids," Yamcha said looking at Mai.  
  
"Well nothing yet but I did hear a rumor that Gero has been working on them for a long time and that people have seen some odd looking things in the northern mountains. I think they may be somewhere up there but I'm not sure. I also have people giving reports from other places but all the ones I've checked out so far have been false," Mai said, "Well you smell Yamcha, you'd better get a shower if you want to take me home."  
  
"Sure thing, I'll be back in a sec," Yamcha said.  
  
"So how do you feel about Yamcha," Kami said.  
  
"Well I like him a lot. When I saw him a couple of days ago, I could see that he was a special person. I just hope I can get trough his defense," Mai said.  
  
"Yeah, Yamcha isn't that good when it comes down to women," Kami said.  
  
"Well, I read he's naturally afraid of women, is that true?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yeah, he sure is, he has been that way for as long as I know him," Kami said.  
  
Just a little bit later Yamcha came out wearing a white shirt and dark blue jeans.  
  
"Okay Mai, are you ready to g?," Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yep, sure am," Mai said.  
  
Yamcha picked up Mai and took her home. When he got there he put her down at the door and got ready to go.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you another time," Yamcha said, "Unless you want to go get something to eat tonight."  
  
Mai smiled and said, "Yeah sure, I would love that."  
  
Yamcha smiled and said, "Wow, okay, I know this great place in town that I visited when I used to play baseball."  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me, lead on," Mai said.  
  
Yamcha called a cab and they went off to the restaurant. Yamcha was really surprised for two reasons. One: when he eventually asked Mai out, it wasn't as hard as he figured it would be. And two: she said yes to his question. When they got to the restaurant, the person at the desk figured out who Yamcha was and gave him the best table in the place. Then they ordered a nice average size meal.  
  
"So, what is it like to be famous Yamcha," Mai said.  
  
"Well, it's not that great really. All the fans kinda get annoying but they're good people. They just want to see me a lot and that gets old quick," Yamcha said, "I have to say I hope you're successful with your job. I'm afraid what will happen if things don't change."  
  
"I'm sure that you and your friend Goku can handle them," Mai said.  
  
"I hope so but it still worries me. I don't know if you heard what we were told about the future but I don't know if I can change it," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well, I think you can. I think that our destiny has not been written in stone. I think we all determine our own future," Mai said.  
  
The rest of the dinner went well and after dinner Yamcha took Mai home and said goodbye to her. She smiled at him and kissed him as he left. The next two months went by slowly, he didn't see Mai because she was working on finding the androids but a month later Yamcha picked her up and brought her to the Lookout again.  
  
Kami went up to her and said, "Any luck Mai?"  
  
"No, I know they're in the northern mountains but I'm not sure exactly where. There are 6 more places they could be in. If I only had some more time," Mai said.  
  
"Yeah, but they're going to be here later today but I must thank you for helping us. Maybe it will prove helpful," Kami said.  
  
"Well, I guess I better get going. I'm going to Ginger Town to meet this new threat. I'll see you later Mai," Yamcha said.  
  
Mai kissed Yamcha and backed off, "You better be careful, you know how dangerous these things are."  
  
Yamcha smiled and kissed Mai back and said, "Yeah, but you also know how dangerous I can be."  
  
Yamcha then flew off into the sunset and Mai turned to Kami smiling and said, "Well, I think I may have gotten trough to that guy. I just hope I don't lose him now."  
  
Kami smiled and said, "Well, Yamcha is stronger than ever. I'm sure he'll be able to take care of himself." 


	4. Chapter 3 Battle Begins

I don't own DBZ or any of it characters  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 3 - First battle  
  
Yamcha arrived at the heights above Ginger Town and saw Bulma standing with a baby in her arms. Yamcha knew right away that the baby was Vegeta's. Then it hit him, the boy from the future, he had to be this boy. It all made sense why the boy turned Super Saiyan and stared at Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha walked up to Bulma and said, "Hey, Bulma, I hope you're doing well, how are things and who is this little rug rat you have here."  
  
Bulma looked at Yamcha and saw he was not a bit mad at her and then said, "Well he's fine, his name is Trunks. Vegeta left when I told him that I was going to have him. He said something about needing to be strong enough to protect his family."  
  
That sounded like Vegeta, Yamcha thought. Then he looked at the boy and Bulma and said, "You know you shouldn't be here, this place is really going to be a hot zone real soon. I know Vegeta wouldn't want you to put you in any danger."  
  
"Well, I don't care, I have my reasons. One I want to see these things, I want to know who will kill everyone. Also I wanted to say I'm sorry Yamcha. I found out later how you were helping that girl. To be honest, I was already seeing Vegeta behind your back and I needed a reason to break up with you," Bulma said preparing herself for the verbal attack that she figured would follow.  
  
Yamcha looked to the sky then back to her and sighed. He would used to be really angry to hear that but now it really didn't hurt him that much. He smiled at her and said, "I wish you would have told me that. It would have been a lot easier to take the thought you broke up with me for someone else but whatever. Lets let bygones be bygones."  
  
Bulma looked at Yamcha in shock, she didn't expect that response but then she remembered that Yamcha was like no one else a stand up guy. Then she said, "Well, I'm sorry anyway and I also want to get over that. What do you say, friends? I know someday you'll find the right girl and that girl will be really lucky."  
  
"Well, I hope she feels that way but I'm not sure," Yamcha said.  
  
Again Bulma looked at Yamcha stunned, wondering if he said what she just hear him say. She shook her head and said, "You mean, you've already found someone Yamcha?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you about her later, the others are about to arrive," Yamcha said looking into the sky.  
  
Seconds later Krillin followed by Tien landed on the heights and a bit later Goku, Gohan and Piccolo joined them. Gohan saw the baby and said, "So you two finally got married."  
  
Yamcha looked at Gohan and said, "Nope sorry kid, he's not mine."  
  
"So how is Vegeta doing and how about you, little Trunks?" Goku said.  
  
"He's doing well, how did you know that Goku?" Bulma said  
  
"Well, I just guest, that's all," Goku said.  
  
"Guys, I haven't sensed the androids power levels. I wonder if they're going to come," Tien said.  
  
Yamcha smirked at his old pal and said, "They're here, we just can't find them. They're androids so they don't create any power levels we can sense and we're going to search the town."  
  
"Wow Yamcha, you sure know a lot about them. Anything else you want to tell us," Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah, mattering on which ones they are, watch out because they fire without using normal energy. In fact in our terms they never run out of energy to attack us with," Yamcha said looking very serious.  
  
"Yamcha, you've been doing your homework," Goku said, "Well lets split up and if one of you finds them, call for help, we don't need to take them on one on one."  
  
The group then left and flew into the city. Yamcha had to cover the most western area of the city. He went block by block for any of the androids. He had advantage, he knew what they looked like. He had gone five blocks when he saw two of them. He knew them as androids 19 and 20 or Gero.  
  
"Hey, freaks why don't you go back to the assembly shop you came from," Yamcha said walking to the two.  
  
"My data tells me your Yamcha, the second weakest of the Z fighters only behind Chiaotzu. I have all your data on my file. Let me tell you, you do stand a chance against a warrior like me," Gero said  
  
"Well, that data is no good, to darn old," Yamcha said getting into a fighting pose raising his energy level to max.  
  
Gero chargeda at him thinking he would take him out with ease but that was a mistake and Yamcha countered Gero's charge with a kick that sent him into a nearby building. Gero then pulled himself out of the building and charged again. His punches and kicks all missed the human. Yamcha knew he was better than Gero and countered, leaving Gero in a pile of dust on the road. At that time the others came and saw what had happened. Most of them where surprised to find the huge power level was that of Yamcha.  
  
"So, you're here Goku, I am Gero, I've come to kill you," Gero said.  
  
"Ok, I'll fight you but not here, lets go to some place without people," Goku said.  
  
"Fine," Gero said as he fired a blast that leveled the town with the floor, "There are no more people here and my friend 19 desires to fight you."  
  
"Darn you, those people never did anything wrong to you," Goku said going Super Saiyan, "Ok, now lets get it on."  
  
Goku got into a fighting pose as did 19. Goku charged at 19 knocking him into mid air. Then Goku followed up his attack with another, knocking him into the ground. 19 got up and charged at Goku and the two got into a close combat battle. Goku started off with the advantage but he was getting weaker by the second. Goku was slowing down the grabbed his, at that point everyone knew the illness had taken effect. Soon he fell out of the sky and hit the ground. Yamcha saw 19 was going to go for the kill and was going to step in but a blast from no where hit 19 and knocked him back.  
  
Vegeta then came walking forward as a Super Saiyan, smirked and said, "No one kills Kakorat while I'm around. Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me."  
  
Vegeta then got into fighting pose and prepared to attack 19. He charged at 19 and threw a punch that knocked him into the ground. Vegeta went for another punch but 19 grabbed Vegeta's arm and started to take away his power. Vegeta only smirked at this and powered up even more. 19 soon started to over load and pulled off Vegeta. Vegeta took this chance and with the rest of his power fired a Final Flash that killed 19.  
  
"Well, not bad Vegeta but I don't think you have enough energy left to beat me, trust me, I can see your current power level," Gero said smiling, thinking of his upcoming victory.  
  
Vegeta dropped out of Super Saiyan and then knew he couldn't win the fight, he yelled, "Curse this, I'll still win even if I have to kill myself to win."  
  
Yamcha walked up to Vegeta and knocked him out with a punch to the back of the head. Yamcha then got into a fighting pose and said, "Well, I still have enough energy to beat you many times over."  
  
"Let's see, last time you got lucky," Gero said.  
  
Yamcha charged at Gero hitting him with a cross punch that knocked him back and then with another right punch and then a left kick to Gero's head that knocked him to the ground. Gero got up and charged at Yamcha throwing punch after punch which everytime missed Yamcha badly, but on his last try he grabbed Yamcha shoulder and took a lot of power from him.  
  
"Now, I'm the one with the advantage," Gero said attacking Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha was able to still block most of the attack but some got through his defense and he was soon on the ground. Then he raised one of his hands up and put the other on his arm and created a large ball of energy. Gero smirked at him, thinking he could just absorb this attack. Yamcha then threw the attack and right before it hit Gero, he pulled it up so Gero couldn't absorb it and then with a movement of his had began to bring the attack down on top of Gero. At that moment something else happened, Gero fired a blast that hit a nearby aircraft that carried Bulma and baby Trunks. Yamcha turned and went to save the plane. This caused the shot not to hit Gero right on and only took one of Gero's arms of. Gero used the chance to get away. Yamcha went to the plane and helped it down. Soon there was another person there, the boy from the future.  
  
"What happened, where are the androids?" M. Trunks said.  
  
"Well Trunks, I was about to beat Gero or 20 but things turned out different and now he's gone, I'm sure he's going to activate 17 and 18," Yamcha said.  
  
"Wait how do you know all of that Yamcha," Piccolo said.  
  
"While you were off training with Gohan and Goku, I was at the Lookout training in the Pendulum Room, remember that it can take you anywhere even the future, so I battled the androids in it and found out that there were five. I bet that the others were also destroyed in your future Trunks, like this one and only 17 and 18 remained. I figured you out Trunks when I saw Bulma holding you. I saw you in him and it only made sense because he's part Saiyan," Yamcha said.  
  
"Wow, you've gotten really smart and that make sense why you're so strong," Tien said.  
  
"Gohan, take your father and Vegeta here to Kami House, give Goku the medicine and take some for yourself, we have some Androids to find. Mai told me that Gero was in the northern mountains and she told me that she thought he was in the Tijer Pass," Yamcha said.  
  
Bulma smirked at Yamcha, figuring out who the mystery woman was and said, "Well, I guess you guys better get going, nice to meet you son."  
  
With that the group was off to find Gero.  
  
Power levels of fighters in chapter  
  
Goku base - 1,800,000  
  
SS1 - 2,800,000  
  
Sick -2,000,000  
  
Vegeta base - 1,700,000  
  
SS1 - 2,900,000  
  
Power-drained - 1,000,000  
  
19- 2,400,000  
  
20- 2,300,000  
  
plus absorbtion - 2,650,000  
  
Yamcha - 2,700,000 


	5. Chapter 4 True Warrior

I don't own DBZ or any of it characters  
  
I-Love-Ken-Hidaka - Thanks for the review, I hope that you like this chapter as well.  
  
Elektra12 - Thanks also for the review and I agree my stories have gotten better with the help I get from Goleta.  
  
Thanks to Goleta for his help no this chapter  
  
Chapter 4 - Sacrifice  
  
Mai stood nearby Kami waiting for any news on what was going on with her Yamcha. She couldn't stop worrying about him and was wondering if he wasn't in any danger. She knew that he was a great fighter, but she also knew that these androids were no pushovers. Plus the idea of losing Yamcha just after he started to get over his fears bothered her as well.  
  
Kami turned to her with a cool look and said, "It looks like the first battle with the androids is over?"  
  
"O, is Yamcha ok, did he get wounded, I can take whatever news you have, "Mai pleaded with Kami.  
  
Kami sighed and said, "Yeah, he's fine but Goku and Vegeta are out of the battle and Yamcha wasn't able to take out Gero. It looks like he will activate 16, 17, and 18. Also a power I picked up a time ago is starting to become more active."  
  
"Well, let's hope that everything works out right," Mai said smiling happy about the condition of Yamcha.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see how things will unfold," Kami said.  
  
In Tijer Pass, the remaining Z warriors searched until they found a large cave that had a large metal door blocking the entrance. The warriors gathered around the door, all of them knew that this was where Gero and the other androids were. Piccolo fired a single energy blast that knocked down the door and allowed them to see what was taking place inside the lab.  
  
Gero had just activated 17 and 18 and the warriors could see them walking towards Gero and then punching and killing Gero on the spot. The two then went to a nearby tube and activated another android. All of this proved too much for Trunks who then fired a huge Burning Attack that leveled the building with the floor.  
  
"I hope that took care of them because if it didn't we are in for some big trouble," Trunks said.  
  
Seconds later, the dust cleared and now there were three androids. Yamcha knew them as 16, 17 and 18. He knew they couldn't win from these androids.  
  
"Guys lets get out of here now," Yamcha said starting to take flight.  
  
"Yeah, I think this may stall them, Solar Flare," Tien yelled, ë°ets get out of here and regroup, we can't win this battle without Goku or Vegeta."  
  
"I hate to say this but I agree, I need to go and talk with Kami about something, I will meet you guys back at the Kame house,"Piccolo said taking off in another direction.  
  
The others pushed there speed up as fast as they could to get away but after a few minutes of flying, the warriors could see the androids in the distant background and they where catching up on them.  
  
"Darn this, I'm sorry guys, I don't think we're going to get out of this mess," Tien said to the others.  
  
"This isn't the way I wanted to go out," Krillin said frowning as he flew.  
  
"Well at least let us fight them here and go out fighting," Trunks said preparing to stop his movement.  
  
"Guys, I have an idea, I will fight them by myself, you guys move on ahead. I promise you I'll give you enough time to get away," Yamcha said stopping, "tell Mai, I love her and I'm sorry."  
  
Krillin almost stopped too but Tien said to him, "would not Yamcha want us to do this for him. This is his fight and I'm sure he will give them the fight of their lives."  
  
"Yeah, that's one brave guy," Trunks said, "If we don't win he will eventually be just another good man who gave his life for no reason."  
  
"Yeah, I hope somehow he survives this fight," Krillin said.  
  
Yamcha landed on the ground. He was on a desert plain and stood there waiting for a minute for the androids to arrive as well.  
  
17 smirked at him and said, "Well, it looks like we're going to have a little fun after all."  
  
"o, I was wondering if it's more fun to beat up a man three on one or fight him one on one," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well, I don't like this one, I will quiet him for good," 18 said stepping up.  
  
good, if I fight them one on one maybe I can hold them here longer and give Goku more time to recover Yamcha thought. He reached down and grabbed a group of rocks and in his left hand he crushed them into sand and then dropped the sand into his right and rubbed the two together and got into a fighting pose. I figure 18 would try to get him to wear himself down because that's what she always did in the Pendulum Room. He had one advantage though; he knew their styles just as well as they knew his style.  
  
"Lets fight, you stupid human,"18 yelled charging.  
  
Yamcha blocked her first punch but her second punch knocked him into the dirt. He then got up and used a Kaio-Ken times 25. He then was able to block every attack 18 next charged. He then countered with a punch of his own, followed by a kick that knocked 18 into the dirt bouncing up 2 feet when she hit it. She then got up and Yamcha could tell she was mad. He must have done some damage to her ego or something. She attacked Yamcha with everything she had. Most of the attacks were either dodged or blocked but a number of them also hit him and the attacks left Yamcha with a cut lip. Yamcha spit out the blood from his mouth and attacked 18 again; he used his famous Wolf Fang Fist attack. He moved so fast she couldn't defend against him and he hit her over and over again knocking her onto the ground. He then prepared a finishing move but his Kamehameha Wave was knocked of course by an attack of 17. 16 also joined the battle as 18 got up and countered. Now Yamcha had to defend against three androids, something he just couldn't do, he was knocked silly and then found himself lying on the ground.  
  
Mai watched as Kami's face changed and then she saw him move over to her and hugged her. She looked up to him and said, "What happened?"  
  
Kami frowned and said, "Well, it looks like Yamcha is about to die, he chose to stay behind so his friends could get away."  
  
Mai fell over crying not wanting to believe that she had lost Yamcha. She knew that if Kami said this it would be true no matter how much she didn't want to believe it.  
  
As Yamcha lay on the ground he saw Mai somehow and saw her crying over him. It hurt him deeply and then focused hard to open his eyes and got to his feet again. The remaining androids were standing there and 17 was smirking at him.  
  
"You did better then I figured you would but now you die,"17 said firing a blast a Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha deflected it, he didn't know how but suddenly he felt like he had a new power running trough his body. He knew it wouldn't be long till his body gave out but he still didn't understand this new power and where it came from. 17 then charged at him but his attacks where easily dodged and he knocked him into the dirt. Yamcha then powered up one last Kamehameha. He knew it would be the last of the fight because no matter how much energy he had, his body was worn out and knew his body would only allow him to fire this one shot. He fired it and unlucky for him he missed badly because he fell back as he fired it. As he landed on the ground he saw a person appear above him and then everything was black. 


	6. Chapter 5 Vision

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Raelynn and stormy- thanks for the review, I hope that you like this chapter, and to be honest I think anyone can write a good story, I don't think my writing skills are very good, but I write to help improve those skills.  
  
Chapter 5 - Vision  
  
Yamcha opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness surrounding him. This wasn't earth but he didn't think he would be there either; it also wasn't the otherworld. He would know if it was because he had been there before. To be honest Yamcha didn't know where he was at this moment. Yamcha looked out into the distance and saw a short muscular man with white hair and a big mustache on his face. He was the only other thing Yamcha could see.  
  
The old man walked up to Yamcha and looked at him and said, "Hello, I'm sure you don't know me but you see, I was the man who trained your teacher and therefore have the same fighting style as me, my name is Mutaito."  
  
Yamcha looked at him surprised still wondering where he was and then said, "Well, nice to meet you but I was wondering if you know anything about where we are. I mean this doesn't look like the otherworld to me."  
  
Mutaito smirked at the comment from Yamcha and then said, "True, it doesn't look like the otherworld because it isn't the otherworld. In fact you're not quite dead yet and I'm just a part of your imagination. The rest of what you see is the future and I was chosen to show you it because of our connection through our fighting styles."  
  
Yamcha was even more confused about why there was nothing around, and said, "So why is everything gone and all."  
  
"Well, let's go back and see where it all started," Mutaito said waving his hand.  
  
Yamcha looked around, he was in a place that he had never seen before and there was a man who kinda looked like him holding a dark haired girl who had just been shot. There was also a baby in the woman's hands who ran away from the man, afraid, the man then turned and didn't try to catch the boy. Yamcha knew this image from his worst nightmares, he always wondered if the boy was him. He then saw an image of the desert and a small boy around the age of 10 by an oasis looking at the water as an old sword drifted up to him. He also saw a small little blue cat lying near a tree looking very hungry. Yamcha remembered this as the moment he met Puar and also the moment he would become the desert bandit. Yamcha then watched other moments in his life pass from when he met Bulma to when he battled the androids. Then he saw a green creature appear out of nowhere. This creature battled one of the androids and then blew him up, absorbed one of the other androids and then transformed. He then saw a battle between the creature and Vegeta. The battle was intense and it looked like Vegeta would win the fight, but at the last moment the creature used a solar flare to get away and absorb the woman android. After this he saw his friends try to fight the creature one on one and all of them failed and died at his hands. Then the creature blew up the planet and there was the darkness.  
  
"So, this is the future, I guess that things can't be changed can they?" Yamcha said.  
  
"No, this is the future if things remain unchanged but things can change, you can help your friends and maybe with your help, they can win this battle," Mutaito said.  
  
"I'm not strong enough to beat that thing so what good will I do," Yamcha said.  
  
Mutaito smiled and said, "Well, simple, I have a technique to show you. If you will master it, you may be able to win the fight."  
  
"You mean there is a move that you didn't even teach Roshi," Yamcha said.  
  
"Right, Roshi was a good student but he could never focus long enough to learn this. Watch carefully cause I only have time to show you this once," Mutaito said," First you must reach deep within and find out why you fight and then summon up that energy and you will feel your energy rise up to a level you could never have dreamed of. You have already done this once, I always knew this move but I could never pull it off till I died. This is what it looks like."  
  
Mutaito yelled out a deep scream and then his aura floated around him and changed to a silver color and Yamcha could feel his energy jump up really high.  
  
"Well, it's time for you to wake up, remember to learn this move," Mutaito said.  
  
Yamcha opened his eyes to see that he was in a bed on the Lookout, he rose up to see Mai sleeping in a nearby chair. He slowly got out of bed and saw Mai waking up. She then ran over to him and hugged him putting her head against his shoulder crying.  
  
"I'm sorry if I worried you Mai. It was just something I had to do," Yamcha said looking forward.  
  
Mai backed away from him smiled and said, "Just don't ever do that to me again, I don't want to lose you, I love you Yamcha."  
  
Yamcha smiled at her and then kissed her and said, "Same here and I will try not leaving you again."  
  
Mai kissed him back, then turned to the door and said, "Well, I'm sure the others will be glad you're awake, you've been out for almost a week."  
  
Yamcha watched her leave and thought about how great it was to be alive again and how great it was to be loved and he knew he had to master the move Mutaito had shown him.  
  
Yamcha got back into bed, he still felt tired and didn't feel like doing too much at the moment. He was just happy to be alive and to see his loved ones back again, so much that nothing else mattered to him at the moment. Soon all of his old friends came in and surrounded his bed.  
  
"Hey man, you were great out there. I never figured that it would be possible for one of us humans to get that powerful," Krillin said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I must say you showed that you're a true warrior Yamcha," Tien said smirking at his old pal.  
  
"Mr. Yamcha, thanks for helping my dad and all," Gohan said  
  
"Well, I can tell that you have changed a lot in this short time period. That's for sure," M. Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, you've become a great fighter now, even stronger than me. I must say Kami always knew this would happen," Piccolo said smirking.  
  
Everyone but Goku left. Goku was watching everyone as they gave their happy comments to Yamcha. Then they all started to leave but Goku then turned to Yamcha and said, "Thanks for watching out after everything, I owe you big time for that. I guess you're Earth's hero now."  
  
"Um Goku, thanks for getting me out of there," Yamcha said figuring Goku had used Instant Transmission to pull him out of the mess.  
  
Goku started to laugh a bit and walked back to where Yamcha was lying and then said, "Sorry, I was out during the whole battle."  
  
Yamcha looked up at Goku with a confused look on his face and said, "Well, do you know who saved me back there, I owe them big. Let me guess, it was either Tien, Krillin or Trunks, right?"  
  
Goku smirked trying not to laugh, "Nope, none of them did it, it was no one else than Vegeta. You see, when Tien, Krillin and Trunks were heading back, they ran into Vegeta who was on his way to the battlefield. When they tried to get him into heading back home by telling him that the enemies were too strong, Vegeta got mad and said that a warrior doesn't leave his friends on the battlefield with no other option than dying. So they went back to the battlefield and when they arrived they found you passed out. The androids were ready to give you the death blow but when they saw the others, they backed off saying that they would have fun with you later. I asked Vegeta about this and he only said one thing. He didn't want you to die with him being still in debt to you."  
  
"Wow, who would have figured that one. Vegeta was the one who helped me out? That's just priceless," Yamcha said laughing with his friend.  
  
"Hey, I heard that, I just helped you because I could use your help in the upcoming battles. You're not bad for a human, I must say," Vegeta walked into the room, "I just came by to tell you when I get out of the Time Chamber I will be the strongest warrior alive again."  
  
"Maybe but we'll just see that, won't we? Don't forget we'll also get our chance to enter the room," Goku said.  
  
Vegeta smirked and said, "Not if I beat Cell before you get your chance Kakkorat." 


	7. Chapter 6 getting ready

Chapter 6  
  
I do not own DBZ or any of it characters  
  
Thanks to Goleta for helping on this story  
  
Raelynn and Stormy - Thanks again for the review, I am going to have to check out your story when I get the chance.  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 6 - The Calm and the Training  
  
Yamcha looked over at Cell, the man he was about to fight to decide the fate of the world. He thought back at what had happened over the last week and a half and smiled thinking about how if these were the last days of his life, he wouldn't go out any better.  
  
Nine days before, Yamcha had just woken up and was walking on the Lookout as he felt Vegeta and Trunks walking into the Time Chamber. He saw and watched the happening of the earth that day. He saw exactly the same as in his vision of the future. Cell fighting 16 and losing only to absorb 17 and grow stronger. Cell almost absorbed 18 too and if not for Tien he would have done so. Tien gave everything to hold back the monster and in fact almost died doing so. That would be if it wasn't for Goku saving him and Piccolo. The next day, Vegeta and Trunks came out of the Time Chamber and Yamcha could clearly feel their new powers. They where really high and in fact higher than that of Cell at that point and the boy from the future was even a bit stronger than his father. Then he saw the battle between Vegeta and Cell take place, just like it had been in his vision, with Cell becoming complete. The next day Goku came out of the Time Chamber with Gohan. Yamcha felt Goku's great power. Then he felt Gohan's power, it was the highest out of everyone, it was even higher then Trunks' power level. That was also the day that Cell called for the Cell Games, the contest to decide the fate of the Earth. Piccolo went in to train and Yamcha was going to train the next day.  
  
Yamcha was sitting in his room thinking about the future and what it would have in store for him. While he was sitting there, he saw Mai walking in and smiling at him.  
  
"Hey what are you up to right now?" Mai said sitting next to Yamcha.  
  
"Nothing but thinking," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well, what are you thinking about?" Mai said looking carefully at Yamcha.  
  
"Well, I've been wondering if we can change the future or this is the way thing should be. You see, when Trunks came back he told us of a future where almost everything was gone. Now we can stop the androids, but this time we have to worry about Cell. It's like the future boy was telling us that it can't be changed, that we're stuck to live on a planet that is doomed to perish," Yamcha said.  
  
Mai frowned at Yamcha and said, "Well, you're wrong, we can change the future, we just have to believe we can. We must have hope that one of you can beat this monster and that from that moment a day of peace will come."  
  
"I guess your right," Yamcha said sighing.  
  
"No, I know I'm right, Yamcha, you just need to believe in yourself like I do and I know that there's nothing that will stop you," Mai said.  
  
Yamcha moved closer to Mai kissing her and smiled  
  
Mai looked at Yamcha a bit confused and said, "Well I'm glad I got through to you. Now you'd better get your sleep, I don't want you going into the Time Chamber all worn out."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I've got to tell you I'll miss you a lot when I'm gone," Yamcha said.  
  
"I'll miss you too even if it's for such a shorter period of time," Mai said leaving Yamcha lone.  
  
The next day Yamcha entered the chamber and began his training. Every day his pushed himself to his limits but after 4 months he was still unable to transform. Then one night he had a dream. He saw all of his friends die before him and then he saw Cell killing Mai, slowly as he watched helplessly. He then fell out of bed waking up and found out that he had transformed. He then knew how to transform into this new form and from that day forward he could. As the rest of the time past away he increased his abilities a lot and was ready for whatever Cell had to throw at him.  
  
The rest of the 5 days before the Cell Games were the best day of his life. He spent all of this time with Mai just having fun. The day before the Cell Games he made her a promise, he would find a way to marry her no matter what happened at the games.  
  
The next morning he woke up early and got ready without waking Mai because he didn't want to say her goodbye. He then flew off to the area for the Cell Games. On his way he found Tien and joined him. Once they got there, they saw the other warriors standing by the area and Cell in the ring waiting.  
  
Cell, looked at him and said, "Well it looks like even the small fries have shown up for this, how interesting."  
  
"Guys, I want the first shot at him, Goku, you can try second if you want," Yamcha said stepping into the ring.  
  
Before he did a reporter walked up to him and said, "Well champ, the world is counting on you, we believe you can win this fight."  
  
Yamcha smiled at him and said, "World, I know I will win this fight no matter the cost."  
  
Yamcha then looked at Cell ready to fight. 


	8. Chapter 7 Cell Games Pt 1

I don't own DBZ or any of it charcters  
  
Thanks to Goleta for helping  
  
Klutzygirl- Thanks for the review, all I have to do is see one summary of one of the dozens of Yamcha bashing stories, and I want to write a new chapter. I will try to improve my story's Y/M aspect.  
  
Raelynn and Stromy- thanks also for your review, I hope you like the action in this chapter.  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 7 - Great Battle Part 1  
  
Yamcha got into a fighting pose, smirking at Cell and said, "Well, you're ready to get this party going."  
  
Cell laughed and said, "Stupid human, you shalll die today. I want to tell you something before I kill you though. As you know Gero made me from all of your D.N.A. but Gero didn't include yours, Yamcha, because he knew that you were a loser and not worth including."  
  
"So I see. That will be known as his greatest mistake, Cell," Yamcha retaliated.  
  
Cell then took off and charged at Yamcha. His first attack was a punch at Yamcha's head that missed. He followed this up with a kick aimed at Yamcha's side and then a punch aimed at Yamcha's stomach. Both of these attacks were blocked and then Yamcha counter-attacked with one of the punches aimed at Cell's face. It was blocked and Cell attacked again only to be blocked by Yamcha. The two got into a close combat fight for a while, neither of them landing any punches nor kicks at the other one. The warriors standing outside of the ring were kinda surprised by the abilities that Yamcha was showing in this fight and the TV crew standing nearby was looking on trying to keep the two warriors in shot. Soon the two warriors appeared back both on a side of the ring.  
  
"You're more entertaining than I figured you would, Yamcha. Too bad I've just been playing around so far. To think that all that hard work to get stronger just to be wasted," Cell said powering up.  
  
"Well to be honest, I haven't been giving everything either," Yamcha said as he transformed.  
  
Outside the ring, the warriors looked stunned at the development of the fight. They had never seen anything like this before. They never figured that a human could have so much power but he did.  
  
"Wow, he's powerful, do you think that he can beat Cell?" Gohan said to his father.  
  
"I don't know but I have to say, I think he may have a chance," Goku said looking at Yamcha.  
  
"How did that human get so powerful? How? It doesn't make any sense, we Saiyans are the only ones that can get that powerful, this is crazy," Vegeta said to himself.  
  
"Hey Tien, do you think that we could do that as well?" Krillin said to Tien.  
  
"No, his power is so above ours. I just hope it's enough to win this battle but I don't know," Tien said  
  
CC  
  
Bulma, Mai and Chi Chi were sitting in the sofa and watching the Cell games at TV.  
  
"He did it, he transformed. I just hope he can win now, I know he can, I just know it," Mai said.  
  
Bulma smirked at her and said, "Wow, I didn't know that you had fallen that hard for him. I'm glad about it. I think you two make a great couple."  
  
Mai blushed a bit and looked at Bulma, "Well thanks, I just wish I could find a way to get him out of that shell of his a bit more."  
  
Bulma laughed and then said, "Well, I see he's still the same as he always has been. I could never get him out of his shell but something tells me that you'll find a way."  
  
Chi turned from the TV and then said, "Well, if Yamcha is the only one to fight then I won't have to see my little Gohan or Goku put in danger."  
  
Back in the ring  
  
Yamcha had just finished his transformation and was smiling at Cell. He then said, "Well, now you'll see how stupid Gero was not to add my cells to yours."  
  
"I don't think so, you're just garbage, now lets end this," Cell said  
  
Cell charged at Yamcha again and threw a barrage of punches and kicks. These attacks were all knocked away and then Yamcha countered and kicked Cell in the stomach and knocked him back. Yamcha took this as his chance and kicked Cell right out of the ring.  
  
The reporters nearby went wild as did everyone in the whole world. Cell was out of the ring and that meant that he had lost the fight. Yamcha walked over to Cell and said, "Hey get off this planet, you lost your fight, now be gone."  
  
Cell smirked at Yamcha and said, "Not bad human, you're better than I would have ever dreamed but I'll just change the rules, now the fight is to the death. It was stupid of you to trust my word. I'll still end this world unless that you can stop me."  
  
Yamcha attacked Cell and knocked him around a bit but Cell rebounded and hit Yamcha with a punch that sent him flying back. Then Cell showed his true power and attacked. Most of his attack were blocked but some hit. Now with a bleeding lip and a cut above his eye, Yamcha powered up all his energy for one attack. When Cell attacked he missed him with a punch and Yamcha countered with a punch that sent Cell flying back and as he flew back Yamcha unleashed his Kamehameha wave. It hit Cell dead on and when the smoked cleared Cell was just one leg.  
  
The group swarmed him and hugged him and Gohan gave Yamcha a senzu bean and this gave Yamcha back his power.  
  
"Yeah, you did it, it's over, now we can go home," Krillin said.  
  
"Nice job human, but don't think that means that I don't want to fight you someday, when I get stronger than you," Vegeta said.  
  
"Wow, Yamcha, that was impressive, I can't believe you did it," Trunks said.  
  
Right then Yamcha felt Cell's power come back even stronger and at that moment everything went in slow motion. He saw Cell come back and fired a series of blasts at the Z warriors. The shots hit Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, TIen and Krillin leaving them dead on the spot.  
  
Yamcha just looked at Cell with anger in his eyes and his power level jumped up a lot.The boy standing next to him turned into a Super Saiyan 2 and his power jumped up to a level at least even with his own.  
  
Cell's power was also much higher than it was just a moment before and maybe even higher than both Gohan's and Yamcha's levels. Yamcha now knew that the real fight for earth was about to begin. 


	9. Chapter 8 Cell games end

I don't own DBZ or any of it characters  
  
Thanks to Goleta for helping  
  
Raelynn and Stromy - Thanks also for your review, I have to say that that was one of my favorite chapters to write.  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 8 - The Games End  
  
Last Time  
  
Right then Yamcha felt Cell's power come back even stronger and at that moment everything went in slow motion. He saw Cell come back firing a series of blasts at the Z warriors. The shots hit Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, TIen and Krillin leaving them dead on the spot.  
  
Yamcha just looked at Cell with anger in his eyes and his power level jumped up a lot.The boy standing next to him turned into a Super Saiyan 2 and his power jumped up to a level at least even with his own.  
  
Cell's power was also much higher than it was just a moment before and maybe even higher than both Gohan's and Yamcha's levels. Yamcha now knew that the real fight for earth was about to begin.  
  
Now  
  
- C.C. -  
  
Bulma looked stunned at the screen not wanting to believe what had just happened. Chi Chi sat next to her and was also stunned by the developments and Mai sat next to her looking at the television just hoping Yamcha could come out alive somehow.  
  
'They better win because if they don't, we're history," Bulma said.  
  
"I can't believe that Yamcha is going to let Gohan fight. I'm going to have some words with that man when he gets back. Also, I need to remember not to let Gohan spend any time with him, he would be a bad influence on him," Chi Chi said.  
  
Mai looked over at Chi Chi and just barely kept her cool from bursting out in rage. She turned back to the screen and saw Yamcha standing there. She began to think that she would have told him all about her feelings for him when she had the chance. She then smirked at Chi Chi and said, "Well, I know that my Yamcha will win this, and then we can get everything back to normal."  
  
Chi Chi got really mad by this and said, "Well, then he should be fighting and not let my poor helpless child get into this mess."  
  
At that point, Mai was closer to killing someone than she had ever been before. Luckily for Chi Chi, Bulma interfered and said, "As long as one of them wins this fight I'll be happy."  
  
This calmed down both women and they returned their vision on the television screen.  
  
- On the battlefield -  
  
Yamcha watched as Gohan walked up to Cell, he could tell that he shouldn't try to stop the boy. He was strong, highly possible stronger than himself, and it wouldn't do him any good to try to get the boy to back down. He walked right in front of Cell and then charged hitting him with a cross punch to Cell's face. The punch knocked Cell back. Gohan then followed this up with blinding attack after blinding attack. For a short period, it looked like Gohan would end this easily but then things slowly started to change and Cell got back in control of the fight. The reason was simple, Gohan was stronger and faster then Cell, but he battled with only revenge on his mind. So Cell was out thinking him and found wholes in his attacks. Then he figured out it was time to attack him and thus the tables turned around. Soon Gohan was knocked out cold to the ground, he was still alive, but he was not going to fight anymore.  
  
Cell smirked at Yamcha and said, "Well it looks like it's only you and me left, lets get this fight back on track."  
  
"No problem, but I want to let you know I won't let you get away with what you did to my friends," Yamcha said getting ready.  
  
Cell charged up and threw a punch at Yamcha but Yamcha dodged it moving to the right and countered with a punch to the left side of Cell's face. The fight got back into the close combat style like it was earlier just before. The two men went back and forth trading massive attacks against each other. Then Yamcha pulled back. He couldn't keep this up forever and he needed a way to take out Cell or he would lose too much of his energy to be able to beat him at all. Yamcha got ready for a Kamehameha and knew Cell would dodge it but he had to try something. Just before he was going to fire it something caught Yamcha's view and it was sword that was lying next to Trunks' dead body. Yamcha looked at the sword and figured out a plan to win the battle. Yamcha went over and grabbed the sword and looked at Cell.  
  
"You know no matter how many times you slice me with that I'll come back right?" Cell said.  
  
"Well let's just say, I don't believe you. I want to test out that theory of yours," Yamcha said.  
  
"When I'll show you , I figure after this pointless attack, you won't be able to beat me anyway, so I'll give you a shot since I know the final result," Cell said.  
  
Yamcha smirked at Cell and charged his energy into the sword's blade. He then charge at Cell and moved his sword through Cell's body but when he had cut him in half, he let go the sword still moving forward. He stepped on the ground and turned towards Cell as fast as he could now firing off a huge Kamehameha wave that engulfed all of Cell's body. This ended the fight as Cell's entire body was gone.  
  
The TV person ran over to Yamcha and said, "Champ how does it feel to save the world from Cell?"  
  
Yamcha smiled and said, "Well good but this victory has had a high cost. These people who now died at the hands of Cell must not be forgotten, they are the true heroes."  
  
"Thank you very much. All you out there now should know how a true hero looks like," the TV reporter said.  
  
"If you would please leave now, I want to spend some time here with my friends alone, please."  
  
"No problem champ, just tell us when you're done with this entire ok," The reporter said.  
  
"I'll do and to the people of Earth. I think it's time we prepare when something like this happens again. When I'm going to talk to you again, I'll tell you my plan," Yamcha said.  
  
- C.C. -  
  
"o Yamcha, I knew you could do it all along, I knew it, I had faith in you," Chi Chi screamed.  
  
"I would have never figured Yamcha turning into this when we broke up. I must say, he's a much better man than before," Bulma said.  
  
Mai just smirked right back at Bulma and said, "Well, not true, he was always that great man, you just didn't see it but I did."  
  
"Well, I guess being in love with another person can blind you," Bulma said.  
  
"Whatever, now we'll have peace and Gohan can stop fighting or at least I can get him to stop fighting," Chi Chi said smiling.  
  
- Back to Yamcha -  
  
Soon the reporter was gone and Yamcha was left alone. He flew up to the Lookout to talk to Dende.  
  
"Yamcha, you're the man I have to say. I'm glad I've got you on our side, you are actually the true guardian of Earth," Dende said.  
  
"Thanks, I think you know why I'm here," Yamcha said.  
  
"Sure do, now lets get this over with, Shenron come forth and grant me my wishes," Dende said.  
  
The Dragon appeared and said, "What are your wishes?"  
  
"First bring back all of the people killed by Cell," Dende said.  
  
"It's done but the one named Goku doesn't wish to return," Shenron said.  
  
"Yamcha, sorry about this, but if I'm here, Earth will be no more danger," Goku said.  
  
"Goku you're an idiot, you have a son who needs a dad and a wife who needs a husband, come back," Yamcha said.  
  
"I know, but if I am with you they'll be in danger, so I can't come back," Goku said.  
  
"You know, just cause you won't be here doesn't mean villains will stop coming," Yamcha said.  
  
"True, but most of them will, I'm intrusting you to take care of the rest of them. Understand?" Goku said.  
  
"No, not at all but I'll protect this planet, Goku," Yamcha said.  
  
"Thanks, use the second wish to get rid of the androids. I think Krillin has the hots for 18," Goku said leaving.  
  
"Krillin has the hots for 18. That's odd but I guess if that's what Goku wants, I'll give respect his last wish. Shenron, remove the explosives inside the androids' bodies," Yamcha said 


	10. Chapter 9 Goku Returns

I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters  
  
Lone Wolf

Son Oliver-Thanks for the review, you gave me an idea, and I put used it in this chapter, I hope you like what I did

Raelynn and Stormy-thanks again for the review, the next couple of chapters are not going to have as much action as the last couple of chapters.  
  
Chapter 9 - Goku Returns  
  
Yamcha spent the week after his battle against Cell, going from town to town, being treated like the greatest man who had ever been born. This didn't surprise Yamcha but still it was kind of odd to see people worshiping the ground that you walked on. He was getting tired of the spot lights and was glad when a week later, it was finally over with the parades and celebrations. He even had a city named after him now.  
  
Things in Yamcha's life were good but not perfect. He hadn't shared his feelings with Mai yet because of two facts. One, he hadn't seen her yet and two, he was afraid that she would just leave him for someone else just like Bulma did. So on his day off, Yamcha flew to the Kame House to see how Krillin was doing since the Cell Games had ended. He arrived to see Roshi lying asleep in his normal spot on the beach.  
  
Yamcha went over to Roshi, woke him up and said, "Hey, is Krillin here today?"  
  
Roshi smiled at Yamcha and said, "Nope, so how is the big hero doing these days?"  
  
Yamcha pulled up a nearby chair, looked at Roshi and said, "Well okay I guess, I mean it's kind of fun being the great hero and all."  
  
"And how are things with Mai?" Roshi said seemingly to know about this subject.  
  
"Well you see, I don't know, I know how I feel and all but I don't know how she feels about me," Yamcha said.  
  
Roshi smirked and said, "And you didn't come for my advice?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you've got an odd history with the female gender and I figured you either give me some odd advice or none at all," Yamcha said.  
  
Roshi sighed and said in a serious tone, "Well, not true, I may be a womanizer but I do know a thing or two about them. I've lived a long time and been in love more than once and let me tell you. I think I know what's bothering you?'  
  
Yamcha looked wondering what Roshi knew and said, "Well then, tell me what and how to deal with it?"  
  
"Your problem is Bulma, she turned you down and you're afraid that Mai will do the same thing. Now, let me tell you something, Bulma isn't Mai and from what I'm told, Mai loves you very much and won't turn you down. If I were you, I would go to Mai now and tell her how you feel or you might miss your shot," Roshi said.  
  
"Thanks, I think I will. But do you know where she is right now?" Yamcha said.  
  
"Yeah, she moved in with Chi Chi to help her take care of Gohan and all. Chi Chi and she seemed to become friends somehow," Roshi said.  
  
"Thanks, you're something else old timer," Yamcha said leaving.  
  
Soon he was standing outside of the Son's house and thought about what was going to happen. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Soon the door was open and Yamcha saw Gohan standing in front of him and smiling at him.  
  
"Hey Gohan, is there a chance Mai is here at this time?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Yeah, she sure is, it's nice to see you Mr. Yamcha," Gohan said happily.  
  
Yamcha walked by the kitchen where he saw Chi Chi making another meal. Yamcha waved at her as he past by and followed Gohan to the living room where Mai was watching TV. When Mai saw Yamcha she almost went into shock.  
  
"Hey, Mai, I need to talk to you about something, in private," Yamcha said signaling Gohan to leave the room.  
  
"Yeah, it's so nice to see you again. I figured you would still be out celebrating your victory, or something," Mai said.  
  
"Nope, I'm tired of that stuff, it gets old really fast, let me tell you," Yamcha said smiling.  
  
"Well, these people just want to meet you so they could say they'd met the man who beat Cell. I can understand them but I also understand how it would get tiring for you as well," Mai said.  
  
Yamcha sighed and then said, "Well now for the reason that I came over. I wanted to tell you how I feel about you, Mai."  
  
"How is that? I have been wondering about that for a while now," Mai said.  
  
"I love you, I love the way you look, how you're so smart, how you're so kind, I love every little thing about you and I want to spend every day around you. I have hidden this for a while but I was afraid of telling you," Yamcha said looking at the floor worried about the reaction he was going to get.  
  
Mai just stood there for a minute and walked over to him and then hugged him while saying, "I feel the same way about you, I was just waiting for you to understand your own feelings."  
  
Yamcha reached his back pocket and pulled out a small box and said, "Well then, would you want to have this?"  
  
"It depends what it means, is this what I think it means?" Mai said  
  
"Yeah, it sure does," Yamcha answered.  
  
Mai then kissed Yamcha and took the box out of his hand and opened it and saw a beautiful ring inside. She put it on and then kissed him again. Then she looked at the door to see two people spying on them and said, "Chi Chi, Gohan, I know you're there, come on out."  
  
Both of them walked into the room smiling. Chi Chi gave Mai a big hug and then said, "Congrats, I guess that means you need someone to plan everything for your big day."  
  
Mai looked at Chi Chi and said, "Well I guess so but I don't want to trouble you."  
  
Chi Chi laughed and said, "No problem, I'm sure Bulma will also want to help too,"  
  
Yamcha sighed thinking how odd it was for his first love to plan his wedding when it was going to be with a different girl, but he knew Bulma would do so without any troubles and she was the best party planner around. Yamcha smiled at Chi Chi and said, "Sure that would be great, thank you."  
  
Gohan who had been standing quietly chimmed in and said, "You two make a great couple, ooh Yamcha, did my mom tell you that I'm going to have a new baby brother."  
  
"Wow, really, when did you find out Chi and do you need any help around here?" Yamcha said.  
  
"Nope, I just wish Goku would be here to see his new son and watch him grow up. It's just so sad for a boy to grow up without a father," Chi Chi said.  
  
Something about this hit him hard, he had also grown up without a father and didn't want Chi Chi's new son go through the same world as him. He thought for a second and then came up with a plan to get Goku back on earth.  
  
"Chi, I think I've got a plan that will get your Goku back, okay?" Yamcha said.  
  
"Well, it can't hurt for you to try it. I do want my Goku back with me," Chi Chi said.  
  
Yamcha then told the plan to King Kai telepathically, and everything was set up. Later that day on new Namek the dragon balls were used to wish Goku back and Goku returned to his home. Yamcha waited for his friend to arrive before he left. Goku arrived just before dinner.  
  
"Hi everyone I'm home," Goku said  
  
Chi Chi ran to him and hugged him telling him how much she had missed him and then Goku did what came naturally to him. He smelled the food and went into the kitchen to get some of it.  
  
"Thanks Yamcha, I was wondering, how did you get Goku to come back home?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Simple, I told Kai to tell Goku that if he was going to stay in the Other World, he wouldn't be able to train or eat ever again. I guess that did the trick," Yamcha said smiling, "Do you mind if I join you guys for dinner?"  
  
"Sure I do owe you for getting my Goku back and all," Chi Chi said.


	11. Chapter 10 as life goes

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Lone Wolf

Son Oliver- thanks for the review, I have to say did a time jump here, and that I did not go over in detail. I did this because I wanted to get to the WMAT.

Raelynn and stormy- thanks agian for your review, I have to say that I already have my next 3-4 chapters planned out in my head, and the story as a whole should be updated pretty quicky for them

Thanks to Goleta for his help, if you have not read 4th other world tournament, I must say it is a must read.  
  
Chapter 10- As life goes  
  
6 ½ years after the last chapter  
  
Yamcha woke up early in the morning and got out of bed without disturbing his wife. He remembered how the last few years had past and this brought a smile to his face. He thought back on all of the occasions of the last few years.  
  
Around 6 years before, Yamcha had a great marriage ceremony with Goku as his best man. It wasn't easy to do considering everyone who was anyone wanted to be there and considering Bulma went overboard with the planning. In the end, everything had somehow worked out fine and it became one of the best moments in his life. Not to long after that he found out he was going to become a father. This was another one of those big days and for the next 9 months he was anxious worrying more about Mai than she was worrying about herself. Just like the wedding earlier everything worked out fine somehow and now he had a son. He named him after the man who helped him find his happiness and first showed him high level martial arts, Roshi. He was now a small boy who looked a lot like Yamcha but with his mother's eyes. He loved to spend his time doing three things, playing with his friends Goten and Trunks, watching things in the dojo or watching cartoons. Yamcha didn't show him any of the fighting skills he knew but had a feeling he was practicing with Goten and Trunks whenever they would play. In addition, he started up his very own dojo to teach people the basics of martial arts and self-defense. He didn't teach the higher leveled stuff but was still impressed by some of his top students. They lived in a large four bedroom house in the north side of West City.  
  
As Yamcha walked downstairs to get breakfast, he heard the TV on in the living room and went to check up on why it was on. When he got into the room he saw his little 5 year old boy sitting in front of the TV watching completely oblivious to everything around him. Yamcha went up, sat next to him and waited to see how long it would take before he noticed that he was there.  
  
At the next commercial break the boy turned around and said, "Oh hi dad, what's for breakfast?"  
  
Yamcha smiled and said, "Well, I was going to make you some eggs if that's what you want?"  
  
"Yeah sure, that would be great," Roshi said smiling ear to ear.  
  
"OK, I'll call you when they're ready," Yamcha said leaving the room.  
  
When he didn't get an answer so he looked and saw that whatever show was on TV was back on again and little Roshi was absorbed into it. So he smiled to himself and went to start cooking breakfast. After he was done cooking the food he called his son and they started to eat, later, Mai came down wearing a fancy dress.  
  
"Um, what are you doing today Mai? Anything I should know about?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Um, just going shopping with Bulma and Chi Chi and I was going to tell you that you have to take Roshi to Chi Chi's so he can play with Goten and Trunks," Mai said sitting down.  
  
"Really, I'll get to play with Goten and Trunks today, mom" Roshi said happily.  
  
"Yeah and Goku said he's going to watch you because Gohan has to start school today," Mai said.  
  
"Oh really, Mr. Goku is so nice and all," Roshi said.  
  
"So, when do I have to go and take him?" Yamcha said.  
  
"Well, whenever you finally decide to get ready and take him. I'm going to C.C. to meet the girls there," Mai said.  
  
"Oh, okay, I guess, I have to go to the dojo and check to see if the new equipment is there," Yamcha said.  
  
"Alright, well, I better get going. I'll see you two later," Mai said walking out the front door.  
  
Yamcha got ready as fast as he could and was wearing his normal training uniform because he was going to test out his new equipment today. Roshi jumped with joy when he figured out that he was going to fly with his father. Yamcha had hoped to teach Roshi how to fly but had not gotten around to it yet. So during the whole trip, Roshi smiled happily as he flew through the air in his father's arms.  
  
When they got there they knocked on the door and a smiling Goku opened the door and said, "Oh, it's you Roshi. Goten and Trunks are in Goten's room, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."  
  
With that, Roshi was gone in a flash by Goku into the building. Goku then smiled at Yamcha and asked, "Well I heard that you're getting that special training equipment in today. Do you mind if I come over there and work on it after Gohan gets back from school."  
  
Yamcha smiled and said, "Yeah, sure, why not. I just hope that it lives up to what Bulma told me about the thing because if it does, it's going to blow away that gravity room Vegeta trains in."  
  
"Well, I bet Vegeta will be mad when he finds out about it and all. I'm sure he'll have Bulma build him one of his own then," Goku said.  
  
"Well yeah, I'm sure you're right. Well I got to leave, I'll see you later," Yamcha said  
  
Yamcha then flew to the huge dojo building that was located in the middle of Yamcha City. Yamcha didn't have any problems getting people to join. He just had a hard time working around getting enough classes for all of the people. He had canceled all classes on that day so he could test out the new training machine, the XO-2200. It was kinda like the gravity room but it was so much more. It could change the room you were in to any place in the galaxy and you could just chose who you wanted to fight, with or without gravity effects on. The room holding the machine was huge, larger than any other room in the whole building. When he turned it on, it asked for him to name a location and he picked the desert of his youth at a normal gravity. There he battled all of the androids in a simulation. Right after he was done, he heard a signal to warn a person had arrived. He went downstairs and found his best student waiting. She was the daughter of the man he beat in the finals of the 22nd world martial arts tournament.  
  
"Hello Videl, so what can I do for you today?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Well, I want to learn the style of martial arts that you used to beat Cell with," Videl said.  
  
"Well, are you sure you're ready for that type of training? I can assure you that it's really hard," Yamcha said.  
  
"Yes I am, I want to get better and all and that's the only way to do it," Videl said.  
  
"Well, I guess so. I'll start to show you tomorrow, anyway how is school going?" Yamcha said.  
  
"Good, but there's this geek in my class named Gohan who's getting on my nerves," Videl said.  
  
"Well, he's a good get, give him a chance. I've known him since he was a kid and know he can be annoying at times but he means well," Yamcha said.  
  
Videl looked at her watch and said, "Oh, gotta go, I have to meet my father about something."  
  
"Okay, bye," Yamcha said waving.  
  
A little bit later Goku arrived and the two of them went working out together in battle against difficult foes all day long.


	12. Junior Tournament

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Raelynn and Stormy- Thanks for the review I bet you like this story when ever you get back  
  
Thanks go to Goleta for helping me on this story  
  
Chapter 11 - Training and the youth division  
  
The next day, Yamcha began to train with Videl to reach the higher levels of Martial arts and also began his own training for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament that was getting closer. Yamcha was surprised by the little time and effort Videl needed to pick up on things. She learned how to fly and use energy beams a lot faster than Yamcha thought she would. She really wanted to show Gohan that she could fight in this tournament and with the lessons she got from Yamcha she would be able to do so. Yamcha also trained very hard during this time to get stronger than ever. A lot of the time he would train with Goku and Tien. They would go into the Special training room and battled hundreds of foes at a time. So after 6 months of training Tien had been able to reach the Human transformation and Goku was able to go Super Saiyan 2 just like his son. Roshi also wanted to enter the tournament and when Mai and Yamcha heard about a new junior division, he was allowed to enter it. Trunks trained with Vegeta for the tournament and Goten trained with his brother Gohan for the tournament. Roshi on the other hand trained once or twice with Yamcha and Tien taught him to fly and use basic energy attacks, but that was it.  
  
- Six months later -  
  
Yamcha was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast with his wife and son. Roshi was excited to compete in the tournament and Mai was looking forward to see the two men in her life do what they did the best.  
  
"Oh dad, I wanted to tell you that both Trunks and Goten told me they would win but I think I'm going to. I know I'm just as good as the both of them," Roshi said smiling," And I have bet with them that you would beat their parents too."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence little man but winning isn't the most important thing. It's just about having fun and doing the best you can do. It's only important to win when you're facing an enemy or alien who wants to hurt your friends," Yamcha said, "But let me tell you this. Whatever you do this afternoon, I'm going to be proud of you."  
  
Roshi smiled at Yamcha and said, "Thanks dad, you're the best."  
  
"Thanks, I must say I'm very happy to have you as my son," Yamcha said to Roshi as he left to watch some television.  
  
Yamcha turned to Mai and said, "I still can't believe that we got so lucky to have him as our son."  
  
Mai smiled and said, "Well, he does take after his father, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Thanks, but I'm sure it has more to do with the great mother he has," Yamcha said smiling back.  
  
"He's just growing up so fast, I mean, he's now in his first tournament. How did the time roll so fast?" Mai said turning to look at her son.  
  
"I don't know, I guess this is a normal thing to go through," Yamcha said.  
  
"Yeah, but it makes me feel kind of old and all," Mai said.  
  
Yamcha leaned over to kiss her and said, "You'll always look young to me."  
  
"Thanks honey, I got to get ready, remember we have to leave in less than an hour," Mai said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'll make sure Roshi is ready," Yamcha said.  
  
Later that day, Yamcha and his family went to meet the other Z-Fighters and families on the island where the tournament was being held. Yamcha tried to stay away from the media but wasn't to successful. He mostly told them that he wished they would enjoy the tournament and that it wasn't the time to answer questions now because he had to focus on winning. Soon, all of the family members who didn't participate in the tournament left and only the fighters were left. They were cutting the competitors down to 16 based on a scouter that would read the power levels of the fighters and of course the Z-Fighters went on but so did a group of odd fighters, some with M on their forehead. Yamcha had time to leave and watch his son in the Junior Tournament. He watched as his son crushed his opponents to the semis where he would fight Goten. Trunks was waiting to fight the winner in the finals.  
  
"Okay, now for the semis we have Son Goten vs Robi Roshi," the announcer said.  
  
The fighters got into the ring and smiled at each other.  
  
"Well, let's see, if you can handle fighting a Saiyan," Goten said.  
  
"Well, my dad can so I can too," Roshi said back.  
  
Goten charged at Roshi and threw a punch to his stomach that knocked him back followed by a kick to his head. Roshi fell back and then started to act like a crazy animal wondering around the ring. Goten went up to help his friend but Roshi hit him over and over again saying he was a crazy cow. Then Goku yelled to Goten to run away and the attack ended. Roshi then attacked Goten again and yelled rock, throwing a punch, then paper and then rock again hitting Goten in the back of the head with a fist.  
  
Goku turned to Yamcha and asked, "Um, how did he know those moves?"  
  
Yamcha shrugged and said, "He watched the old tournaments a lot so he must of picked them up from them."  
  
In the ring Roshi's attacks were starting to get on Goten nerves and he pulled back from Roshi and said, "Well, you fight weird but good but I bet you can't stop the kamehameha Wave my brother has showed me."  
  
"Bring it on, I bet I can," Roshi said smiling.  
  
"Okay, I bet you a handful of toys that you can't," Goten said powering up his Kamehameha and then fired it.  
  
Roshi just stood there as the energy attack got closer to him only putting his hands out in front of him.  
  
"Yamcha, your brat is crazy, he can't stop that attack with his hands," Vegeta said, "Well, it looks like it'll be your brat against mine in the finals, Kakarot."  
  
When the beam got close to him, Roshi screamed at the top of his little lungs and the Kamehameha was gone. Everyone in the stadium including Goten looked stunned. Roshi then fired a Kamehameha of his own at a still stunned Goten that knocked him out of the ring.  
  
"Uhm, how in the world did your brat do that?" Vegeta said, "I can't say I've ever seen anyone do that to a Kamehameha Wave before."  
  
"I have, remember Yamcha?" Tien said from the corner, "He must have picked it up from watching our fight, man that kid is amazing."  
  
"Now we have Roshi vs Trunks," the announcer said.  
  
Trunks entered the ring and smirked at Roshi and said, "Well, you're good but I won't underestimate you like Goten did."  
  
"Fine, let's just fight already," Roshi said.  
  
Roshi started the fight by charging at Trunks and using the Wolf Fang Fist attack. The attack hit Trunks and knocked him to the edge of the ring before he rebounded. Trunks then countered and the fight had started now. The two fighters were going back and forth till Trunks went Super Saiyan. At this point the fight started to go towards Trunks' favor. But whenTrunks was about to set the death blow, Roshi used a Solar Flare and blinded Trunks long enough to get above him. The Z-Fighters looked at it in total disbelief as little Roshi put his hands in the shape of a triangle and fired the Tri-beam attack that Tien only could use. The attack hit Trunks in the back and knocked a still blinded Trunks out of the ring.  
  
"Winner, the son of the champ, Roshi," the announcer said.  
  
"Uhm, let me guess, he picked that up from watching the tape of Tien doing that too," Vegeta said frowning his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, he had to, I've never shown him that move," Tien said, "That kid is really something special."  
  
"Yeah, I would have never figured that my son would have that much ability," Yamcha said smiling.  
  
On the other side of the stadium, Mai was overjoyed by the victory of her son but she didn't show it too much because the mothers of the second and third place boys sat next to her.  
  
"Wow, your son is a great fighter, how many times did Yamcha train him?" Bulma said.  
  
"He has only trained with him once or twice, but Tien showed him some things I think," Mai said.  
  
"Wow, that makes sense why he used Tien's Tri-beam," Bulma said.  
  
"Well maybe but he did watch all the tournaments at least once a week and I've seen him pretending to be the fighters in the tournament," Mai said.  
  
"Well, either way, I'm sure Yamcha is a proud father," Chi Chi said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he is but I know he would still even if Roshi had lost in the first round," Mai said. 


	13. Deal, Match ups and The tournament start...

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Thanks to Goleta for his help  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 12 - Deals, match ups and the start of the tournament  
  
Roshi had just won the youth division of the tournament and Yamcha couldn't be any prouder. He was given a big trophy and the victory was celebrated everywhere a person watched the tournament on television. Roshi was already a house hold name at the age of five as the son of the champ. Now that he had become the best young fighter on Earth, his fame would only grow. After the finals were done, Roshi got his prize money and trophy. The group of fighters that were going to contend in the adult division of the tournament gathered to determine the match ups for the tournament.  
  
Standing off to the side, one of the guys with an M stamp on his head was talking to another unknown guy that was purple who had a white mohawk. Yamcha got closer to listen in on what they were discussing. He had a feeling whatever it was, it was important for him to hear it.  
  
The Red Demon like figure smirked at the purple man and said, "Hello Kai, it's a surprise to see you here, I figured you would be out looking for Buu. Oh no, I forgot, you can't find him now, can you?"  
  
"And what are you, the king of the shadow realm, doing here. I figured you would be out guarding your master, Dabura" Kai said smugly.  
  
"I would but I don't have to protect what no one can find, In fact while I'm here, I'm going to gather power for Majin Buu and you can't stop me. In fact, I don't think anyone here can stop me. Even that fighter, Yamcha, the hero of these people will fail to beat me but I'll make you a bet if you want Kai?" Dabura said.  
  
"Sure, what do you want to bet about?" Kai asked.  
  
"Simple, if you or any of these fighters here beat me, I'll tell you the location of Buu but if I win, you must make me the supreme ruler of the otherworld," Dabura said smirking.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I know you won't win this tournament, I know you aren't strong enough to," Kai said smiling.  
  
"We'll see, won't we?" Dabura said walking away.  
  
"So Yamcha, I think you know how important that this fight is now, don't you?" Kai said turning to Yamcha.  
  
"Yeah, but just how strong is he and how are you a Kai? I mean, all I ever heard about is King Kai and well, you're not him," Yamcha said.  
  
"First of all, Dabura is very strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met before. It will almost be impossible to beat him in battle but I'm putting my faith in you that you'll win this tournament. You must save the universe. As for me I am the Supreme Kai, I am above King Kai in rank. In fact, you could say King Kai works for me," Kai said  
  
Yamcha looked stunned when realizing someone was above King Kai, that was just unthinkable to him. He came back to his senses fast thinking about how he could beat this new threat hoping that he wasn't as strong as Supreme Kai said he was. He turned to Kai and said, "Thanks, I'll do my best, I'm sure my friends or I will win."  
  
"Now the match ups for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. We will have them in this order, Yamcha vs Pei Pei, Krillin vs Yammu, Vegeta vs 17, Tien vs Goku, Gohan vs Kabito, Videl vs Spopovich, Dabura vs 18 and Shin vs Ma Jr.Now. The tournament will begin in less than one hour so everyone get ready for some action," the announcer said.  
  
For the next hour every fighter did what he need to do to get ready, and of all of them it was different, for Yamcha it was simple, he play with his son for a half a hour before going into the Locker and loosing up for the fight, one hour later the tournament started.  
  
"Now let us welcome to the stadium, Pei Pei and also let us welcome the current champ, the hero of Earth, the man who defeated Cell, the greatest fighter ever, Robi Yamcha," the announcer yelled as the crowd went wild. Yelling Yamcha's name, almost half of the people in the stadium were wearing replica Turtle hermit uniforms or some type of shirts with Yamcha's face on it.  
  
The fighters entered the ring and Pei just smirked and said, "So, you're the great hero of these people, I wonder what they'll do when they see me beating you."  
  
"I don't know, too bad that won't happen," Yamcha said back.  
  
Pei charged at Yamcha throwing a punch that Yamcha easily dodged and the tournament was on. Pei kept up his attacks and threw attack after attack at Yamcha but none of them hit him. In fact, it looked like Yamcha was just toying around with him and was dodging with ease. Then Yamcha finally attacked Pei knocking him out of the ring.  
  
"The winner is Yamcha," the announcer said as the crowd went wild again.  
  
"Next we have Krillin vs Yammu," the announcer said, "Krillin is former two time semi-finalist and once a quarterfinalist in this tournament and is a friend from Yamcha."  
  
"Hey human, I'll show you how much strong one of our kind when working for master Babidi," Yammu said.  
  
"Quiet, I know how strong you are and I know I'm still a lot stronger than you, you fool," Krillin said.  
  
Krillin charged at Yammu with a punch that landed on Yammu's face knocking him back. Yammu got up and charged at Krillin throwing punches around wildly and missing all the time. Krillin then side stepped Yammu and kicked him out of the ring ending the match.  
  
"That makes the winner of the second match Krillin. Next we'll have Vegeta and 17. Both fighters, come forward," the announcer said.  
  
Both fighters came into the ring, knowing each others strong points and flaws as well. They both charged at each other without saying a word. Talking was cheap to them in such a fight. 17 and Vegeta blurred in and out of sight throwing punch after punch at each other. A bit later 17 was on the wall of the stadium and everyone was looking stunned at what had just taken place in or outside the ring.  
  
"I have to say, Vegeta has gotten a lot stronger. He didn't even needed to go Super Saiyan to beat 17, that's real impressive," Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah, I think he may have a shot of winning the tournament this year," Goku said smiling.  
  
"Hey, aren't you up next Goku," Krillin said to his friend.  
  
"Yep, I'm up against Tien, man this will be a hard fight," Goku said  
  
Goku entered the ring and looked around to see Tien. They both smiled as they loved hard fights and this was going to be one of them.  
  
"Tien, this will be fun, don't you think? So don't hold back on me, okay?" Goku said.  
  
"Same to you, I want to have the fight of my life," Tien said powering up to Super human.  
  
Goku then went Super Saiyan and charged at him. Tien dodged the attack and countered with one of his own but missed as well. Then the two attacked again and again with the same results every time. Then they backed down and charged at each other, this time hitting the other and causing a huge explosion in the middle of the ring. Goku charged again and knocked Tien to the ground but Tien countered and almost knocked Goku out of the ring with a kick to his side but Goku rebounded and got back into the fight. Tien powered up a Tri-Beam to fire at Goku but Goku used Instant Transmission to dodge the blast. He reappeared behind Tien who then fired a quick energy blast but missed and Goku ended the fight with a left hook that knocked Tien out of the ring.  
  
"Winner Goku," the announcer said.  
  
Tien walked back up to Goku smiling and said, "Good fight, I hope to do that again sometime."  
  
"No problem, I'm up for it anytime you want Tien," Goku said smiling. 


	14. End of First round, and dinner with the ...

I don't own DBZ or any of its characters  
  
Lone Wolf

Goleta- thanks for the review, and for the help on this chapter  
  
Chapter 13 - End of the first round, and fun with kids  
  
"Now let us welcome Son Gohan and Kabito," the announcer said.  
  
Gohan was prepared for his fight when he was called out on to the ring. His opponent was a huge red guy but Gohan knew that size didn't make you a stronger or better fighter. He smirked at his opponent and got into a fighting pose. He had broken every contact with the outside world just for the fight that was about to take place. He watched as Kabito charged at him and was able to block his punches and kicks easily. His foe was turning out to be nearly as hard as he figured he would be. His attacks were weak and made in a bit of a rush. Gohan then saw an opening in which to end the fight which he was getting bored of. He punched Kabito in the ribs and knocked him out. Gohan walked off the floor and got back to the locker room, smiling at Videl on his way out.  
  
"Winner, Son Gohan," the announcer yelled.  
  
"Next we will have Satan Videl and Spopovich," the announcer said.  
  
Yamcha was sitting near the entrance of the area waiting for his top student to walk by. Then she came up and he stopped her to say, "Don't underestimate this guy, I know he may look weak to you, but trust me, he's pretty strong and if you don't fight with your best abilities you'll lose and I don't want to see that happen, okay?"  
  
Videl smiled at Yamcha and patted him on the back and said, "Well, don't worry, I know I have to do my best but I'm going to win this match."  
  
Videl walked into the ring and got into a fighting stance while her opponent just stood still. She wasn't going to let this chance slip and she attacked him head on with everything she had. Her attack hit him dead on but he didn't move. He just stood there as he took all the hits that she was giving him. He then smirked at her and grabbed her around the neck and throw her across the floor, making her land hard on the floor. He then walked to her and kicked her in the stomach causing her to fly towards the wall. Videl caught herself just in time and flew up in the air but this didn't help her as Spopovich also flew into the air and grabbed her leg and threw her on to the floor of the ring. After an 8 second count she got up. Things weren't looking too good for her and Yamcha knew this as he watched the whole thing.  
  
"Videl, remember that move, Solar Flare, use it now," Yamcha yelled.  
  
The badly beaten girl did as her teacher said and used the move, blinding Spopovich. She used the chance to rest her body as much as possible. When Spopovich came to he was as mad as a hornet and charged the girl again but this time, she moved just enough to the side to dodge him and then pulled out her leg making him trip and falling out of the ring.  
  
"Winner, of this match somehow is Satan Videl," the announcer said.  
  
Videl lipped over to where Yamcha and Gohan were standing. Gohan handed over a bean and said, "Eat this, it'll help you, trust me."  
  
She did as she was told and suddenly felt totally better. She smiled at Gohan and said, "Thanks, I owe you, well, it's going to be odd to fight you in the next round, won't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to say, you did good out there .I was wondering if you want to get something to eat after our fight? Tonight, with me?" Gohan said.  
  
"As in a date? Is that what you mean?" Videl said smiling.  
  
"Uhm, yeah, that's what I meant if that's what you want it to mean," Gohan said smiling nervously.  
  
"Good, then you better pick a good place to eat out," Videl said started to leave.  
  
"Hey Videl, nice job out there," Yamcha said.  
  
"Thanks, but I now know I really have a lot left to learn," Videl said as she left.  
  
"Next we have 18 vs Dabura," the announcer said.  
  
The two fighters got into the ring and charged at each other. They exchanged blows in the middle of the ring but it was soon clear that Dabura was the stronger one of the two fighters. Then 18 tried an energy blast at close range that almost caught Dabura off guard but Dabura moved out of the way just in time and threw 18 out of the ring.  
  
"Winner is Dabura," the announcer said, "Next we have the last match in the first round, Shin vs Ma Jr."  
  
The two fighters got into the ring and Shin said something under his breath and extended his hand and froze Piccolo and no matter how hard Piccolo tried to move, he just couldn't. He just gave up and said, "I lose, good job."  
  
"Winner Shin, that ends the first round, now tomorrow, we will have the 2nd and 3rd round. We hope you'll join us tomorrow," the announcer said.  
  
- Later that night -  
  
Yamcha was sitting across the woman he loved, sharing a meal with her but somehow they ended up with all of the kids as the other adults wanted to spend quality time with each other. It didn't bother Yamcha too much because he loved all of the young kids and they were for the most part good kids. He looked over at the pile of plates from the food that Goten and Trunks had eaten. They were Saiyans, that was for sure and he kind of felt sorry for the place having a free food for tournament fighters and their families.  
  
"Um, Yamcha, what are you thinking about?" Mai asked looking at her husband.  
  
Yamcha smiled at her and said, "Oh well, I was remembering when Goku, Krillin and I first entered one of these tournaments. We were nothing but kids back then. Now it's those kids over there that entered the tournament for the first time. I hope they'll remember it as fondly as I remember my first tournament."  
  
"I'm sure they will. Is that why you agreed to watch the other kids," Mai said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so but I also wanted to make let Roshi play with his friends. I have to say, he showed me that he's a fighter today," Yamcha said.  
  
Trunks and Goten walked over both with a black eye and frowned at Yamcha. Yamcha looked at them and said, "Uhm boys, what happened to you?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Yamcha, your son hit us and gave us these black eyes," Goten said.  
  
"Roshi, come over here, now," Yamcha said.  
  
Roshi walked over to his father, followed by Marron.  
  
"Roshi, is it true that you hit these two boys? Why you know you have to act better then this," Yamcha said.  
  
Roshi looked up at his father and said, "Well they were picking on Marron and I told them to leave her alone but they didn't listen to me and I got so mad at them that I hit them, I'm sorry daddy."  
  
"Is what he said true? Yamcha said looking at the two older boys.  
  
"Yeah, it is, I' sorry Marron, I hope you can forgive us," Goten said.  
  
"Okay, I forgive you," Marron said.  
  
"Good, now you four start acting like good boys and girls. Now go play nicely," Yamcha said and as soon as he said it they were gone.  
  
Mai smiled at Yamcha and said, "I guess what they say is true, like father, like son."  
  
A/N  
  
Second round match ups  
  
Yamcha vs Krillin  
  
Goku vs Vegeta  
  
Gohan vs Videl  
  
Dabura vs Shin (Supreme Kai)


	15. Quaterfinals

I don't own any of the characters in DBZ or DBZ itself  
  
Lone Wolf

Sorry for taking so long, school started and it is taking me a lot longer to write my chapters I am working on my other stories as well, so they should be updated either this weekend or next week

Fear me- thanks for the reviews  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Quarters   
  
Yamcha was relaxing in the locker room with his thoughts on the match that was going to be held later that day. He focused to the utmost cause he knew Krillin wasn't going to be a push over. On paper he shouldn't have any problems with the small man but fights never turned out like numbers and calculations said and the winner wasn't always the strongest one. Especially when the stronger one doesn't take the weaker one seriously. He wasn't going to let such a thing happen to himself so he was meditating in the locker room about every possible course of action that could take place in the arena. When he was sitting there, a small white man Yamcha had known for a long time came in.  
  
"Mr. Yamcha, I want to ask you a favor," Chiaotzu asked smiling.   
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Yamcha asked not looking at the little ruler.   
  
"Well, I found out about the trouble we're about to face ... And well, Tien and I have decided to take Roshi to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so we can train him. I think with the propper training, he'll be able to help us in this upcoming battle," Chiaotzu said.  
  
"Well, it's okay with me but I think you need to ask both the boy and my wife first before you take any decision. She may have a problem," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well you see I have already done that and Mai told me if it was the best way for all of us, he could be trained. Since we think it is, he can train. As for the boy, he's looking forward to train of course," Chiaotzu said.  
  
"Fine, then I guess you can. Tell him I wish him the best of luck up there," Yamcha said.  
  
"Don't worry I will," Chiaotzu said leaving the locker room.  
  
"Now for the quarterfinals. First we have Krillin vs the champ, Yamcha," the annoucer said.  
  
The two fighters came into the arena and entered the ring.  
  
"Good luck Yamcha, you're going to need it," Krillin said smirking.   
  
"We'll see if that's true," Yamcha said getting ready in a fighting position.  
  
As soon as the fight started Krillin split into five different people and each fired a mystic ki blast thatn also split into five smaller energy blasts as it came near Yamcha. Yamcha flew up,dodged them and looked just in time to see the Krillins around the ring preparing a Destructo Disc. The Krillins all fired Multi-Destucto Discs at Yamcha who moved around trying to dodge all of them. He dodged all but one caused a small cut on his left arm. The Krillins then all prepared Kamehamehas which Yamcha flew away from. He jumped over them putting him in a good position to knock one of the Krillins out of the ring with a punch to the face.  
  
"Winner, Yamcha. Next we'll have Vegeta vs Goku. Are you ready?", the announcer said.  
  
Goku and Vegeta got into the ring and smirked at each other. They didn't need to say anything to each other before this match. They were both ready for this important fight. At the start of the fight both Vegeta and Goku charged at one another and then flew around the sky exchanging hits. The sky then lit up in explosions and with every explosion it felt as if the whole earth was shaking and the heat from the explosion could be felt by the crowd. It was truly a radical fight where both warriors got back and forth not giving the other a chance. This kept on till Vegeta found a way to use a plan that he had made up. He fired a small energy blast to Goku who dodged it and then saw an open gap in Vegeta's defense. He used Instant Transmission to get behind Vegeta but when he fired he found out it was just Vegeta's After Image. Vegeta got Goku with a point blank Galick Gun that blasted Goku out of the ring.  
  
"I've done it. I've finally beaten that clown," Vegeta celebrated.   
  
"Winner, Vegeta. Now we'll have Gohan vs Videl. Who's going to advance?," the announcer said.  
  
Videl and Gohan walked into the ring. Videl walked up to Gohan, kissed him and said, "Good luck in the rest of the tournament. I know I can't beat you and I really don't want to try."  
  
She then walked out of the ring giving the match to a still shocked Gohan who was standing in the middle of the ring.  
  
"Winner is Gohan I guess. Next we have Shin vs Dabura,"  
  
The two walked into the ring and smiled at each other. Shin then froze Dabura in place with the same move he used on Piccolo. He then walked to him and said, "Hey, I guess I'll be the one to beat you. How funny I guess I didn't need the help of the Earthlings after all."   
  
Shin then kicked Dabura but Dabura grabbed his leg and broke it. He grabbed his face and slammed it onto the floor and punched his ribs breaking all of them in once.  
  
"Idiot, you're nothing compared to me and you should have seen that," Dabura said walking out of the ring.  
  
"Winner Dabura. Next we're going to have the semi-finals," the announcer said.  
  
Semis   
  
Yamcha vs Vegeta  
Gohan vs Dabura  
  



	16. Semis

Disclaimer : I do not own DBZ or any of it characters  
  
Lone Wolf  
  
Chapter 15: Semis and the night before  
  
"Welcome back to the live coverage of the 25 World Martial Arts Tournament, we are about to start the Semi-finals, and let me tell you these match-ups are going to be something special. First we have the defending champion of the Tournament, Yamcha versus a new comer who has beaten another ex-champ, Vegeta," the announcer said, "Now welcome them to the ring, our first semi match up, Yamcha and Vegeta."  
  
Both of the fighters walked into the ring and smiled at one another . For both of them they knew that this would be a true test of ability and one that both of them where looking forward too. Yamcha and Vegeta quickly got into fight poses and prepared themselves for the battle that was to come. Vegeta started of the battle by charging at Yamcha and throwing a punch at the man's face. This was blocked and Vegeta then threw another punch that was blocked. He then followed it up with a handful of really fast attacks that were all blocked in turn. Yamcha then countered with a kick aimed at Vegeta's legs but Vegeta jumped away from the attack and landed behind Yamcha and threw a punch at Yamcha's back. Yamcha was able to turn and block it just in time and threw a counter punch that was blocked by Vegeta. Vegeta then saw an opening and attacked with a kick to Yamcha's side that sent Yamcha flying into the area floor. Yamcha got up and smirked at Vegeta and then challenged him to attack again. Vegeta in turn did attack again but this time it was Yamcha's counter attack that got the upper hand and Vegeta was on the floor.  
Vegeta then got up, turned Super Saiyan  
  
"That was a nice warm-up, now let's fight for real," Vegeta said.   
  
"Okay, if that's how you want it," Yamcha said turning into a Super Human.  
  
The two then attacked each other at the same time, knocking each other back with their attacks. Then they attacked again and this kept on happening for over 4 hours till most people in the crowd were tired from the excitement of the fight. Vegeta then flew up into the sky and was followed by Yamcha and the two started to battle high in the sky exchanging blow after blow and once in a while one of the two fighters would fall to the ground but go right back into the fight. This part of the fight lasted another 2 hours. All of the sudden, both fighters landed next to each other and stopped fighting. The whole crowd went quiet when they saw this happened, they had no idea what would happen next.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta let's end this fight with a bang okay," Yamcha said.   
  
"Sure, sounds good to me," Vegeta said smirking.  
  
At this point Yamcha fired a huge Kamehameha Wave at Vegeta who in turn fired a large Galick Gun right back at Yamcha. The two attacks hit each other in the middle of the ring and the struggle to see who would come on top was very much in doubt. Both fighters where equal till Vegeta hit a loose peace of the flooring and tripped so he lost control of his Galick Gun and the match.  
  
"The winner of the match is Yamcha but give credit to Vegeta. He delivered a good fight," the announcer said.  
  
Yamcha walked over to Vegeta and helped him up, and said,"Well, I guess I just got lucky. I'm not sure if I would have won if I didn't have that luck on my side."  
  
"Well you're right there and next time I'll hope to prove it," Vegeta said walking into the locker room.  
  
"Next we have Dabura against Gohan. Who will face the champ in the next round," the announcer said.  
  
Both fighters walked into the ring and got ready instantly. Gohan charged up to Super Saiyan and Dabura in turn powered up as well creating a huge red aura around him. The fighters attacked each other and Gohan put everything he had in to every one of his attacks but they did nothing to Dabura who just kept dodging them and laughing at the half bred warrior. Then Gohan went Super Saiyan 2 and began to hit Dabura with some force but Dabura kept on laughing at him and then waited for the right moment when Gohan would lose control of his power. When that happened he jumped and knocked him right out of the ring.  
  
"Winner Dabura and that means the final will be Yamcha vs Dabura. Due to the length of the first fight we will not have that match up until tomorrow," the announcer said.  
  
Dabura got out of the ring and found where Yamcha was and said to him, "Tomorrow you are the last hope of this planet and you will lose. I know you are not stronger than Gohan and I kicked his but. Now I'm going to take great pleasure in taking you apart piece by piece till there is nothing left of you except an empty shell of a man."  
  
"Well, we'll just see about that. Others have underestimated me too and they paid for it dearly. I think you will too," Yamcha said smirking.   
  
"That we shall see, won't we stupid human?" Dabura said leaving.   
  
Yamcha then felt a hand on his back and turned to his wife standing in front of him.  
  
"Uhm, I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of what you've been able to do so far. If you win, lose or draw tomorrow, I will always love you," Mai said smiling at Yamcha.  
  
"Thanks but I'll have to win. My future, your future and our son's future. It all depends on me tomorrow," Yamcha said.  
  
"Then you will win, it is that simple, I know you can win. You're stronger than that monster, you just have to believe that you can win and I'm sure that you will come out on top," Mai said.  
  
"Is it really that easy. I just don't know if I can win but I must try to win," Yamcha said.  
  
"No don't try. Win, just win this match, know you will win this match, then you will," Mai said, " I know you will win it."   
  
"Well thanks. Hey, you want to go out and have a big meal tonight," Yamcha said smiling at Mai.  
  
"No, you need some sleep, I don't want you fighting without any sleep okay," Mai said  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'll do," Yamcha said as he left with Mai.


	17. Finals

Disclaimer : I do not own DBZ or any of it characters  
  
Lone Wolf

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story  
  
Chapter 16 - Finals and Losses.  
  
Yamcha was sitting in the locker room for over two hours only thinking about the fight that was in front of him. He knew that he wasn't as fast or as strong as his foe and he was even unsure if he could win but he had to try. In fact he knew that winning was his only option. Too much was ridding on the tournament for him to lose. He knew if he lost his friends and family would be the ones to suffer and he didn't want that to happen.  
  
Yamcha looked at the clock on the wall as it told him it was 1:30 and only thirty minutes away from the upcoming match. He heard a door open and went to look who had entered the locker room. To his surprise he saw Goku, Krillin, Gohan standing in a group and Piccolo and Vegeta standing off by themselves.  
  
Yamcha walked over to the group and asked, "Uhm guys what you are doing here?"  
  
Goku smiled at his friend and said, "Well we just wanted to wish you good luck in this fight."  
  
Krillin smiled and said, "Well it looks like you're going to have to come up big for us again my friend."  
  
Yamcha smiled and said, "Yeah, it seems I have to protect my home once again."  
  
"Not just your home but all the planets are counting on you cause if Dabura wins he will be named a Kai," Kai said.  
  
"Well Yamcha you'll win right," Gohan asked  
  
"He'd better if he knows what's good for him," Vegeta said from the corner.  
  
"Guys I think we need to let Yamcha alone so he can get ready, good luck, Yamcha," Piccolo said before leaving with the others.  
  
The remaining time before the match went by fast. Soon he looked up at the clock and knew it was time to fight and he felt ready for whatever was coming at him.  
  
In the arena the announcer stood up and said, "Welcome to the match you all have been waiting for. First let us introduce the challenger, he is the King of Demons, the leader of Darkness, the royal pain, Dabura."  
  
As the demon king walked into the ring he was booed by everyone.  
  
"Now let us welcome the champion of this tournament, the man who killed Cell, the hero of Earth, Yamcha."  
  
As Yamcha entered the ring as the crowd went wild cheering for him. Yamcha stood at the side of the ring looking at his foe on the other side. This was it, the thought as he got prepared.  
  
"Now begin," the announcer called out from the side.  
  
Dabura took no time and charged right at Yamcha hitting him with a left hook that almost knocked Yamcha out of the ring but Yamcha rebounded and countered with a fury of punches. All of his punches were missing as Dabura was just way too fast for the Human. Yamcha pulled back and transformed as he attacked again with no better results.  
  
At this point Yamcha was really starting to doubt if he could win this fight or even hurt Dabura at all. Dabura just laughed and punched Yamcha knocking back to the ground but Yamcha got up and tried to attack again but again ended up on the floor of the arena.  
  
"Human, you can't win, there is no way you will ever be strong enough to beat me. And to think you are the people's hero. I can't wait to kill them all," Dabura said while laughing.  
  
In the stands the crowd watched as Yamcha kept getting up refusing to be defeated. They started to chant his name. Yamcha looked over the crowd and saw his wife, then his eyes were back on his foe. He felt a new source of energy and attacked Dabura knocking him on his back.   
  
"Damn you human, you'll pay for that one," Dabura yelled.  
  
Dabura charged at Yamcha aiming a kick at his mid section but missed and was knocked back by Yamcha, he attacked again and again was knocked back.   
  
"That is it, I'll show you my true power," Dabura said powering up to max.  
  
Dabura charged at Yamcha and hit him in the stomach knocking him back to the ground but again Yamcha wouldn't give up and attacked Dabura again. Yamcha's attacks weren't really doing much harm but it kept him from countering. He then found a spot and knocked Yamcha away and looked around at the stands.  
  
"Stupid human, I see these one are giving strength to you, you'll die," Dabura said forming a huge ball in his hands. He then threw the ball and moved it around the stands making sure to kill every single person in it.  
  
On the entrance way, the other Z-Fighters stood in shock knowing that there family members were just killed.  
  
"Damn you, you killed Bulma," Vegeta yelled powering up to Super Saiyan 2.  
  
"You monster, you killed my mother, you'll pay," Gohan said crying.  
  
"I can't forgive you for the death of my wife," Goku said.

Goku and Vegeta then charged right at Dabura, and throw attack after attack, but not a single one of them was effective, then Dabura knocked them both into out with two quick punches. Krillin, Piccolo, and the Supreme Kai then tried there lucky, but the results were still the same.

Finnaly Gohan took his turn and hit Dabura square in the face, but Dabura just laughed at him. He then fired a some spit at Gohan turning him to stone, smirked and said, "Well I guess that is all for the sideshow."  
  
"Now your turn to die, Yamcha," Dabura said as he saw the Human looking at the ground.  
  
"You are dead, ..., you hear me, ... you're dead," Yamcha yelled and at the same time his hair changed to the color of his aura. Yamcha then charged Dabura catching him of guard knocking him back and continued to beat on him. Within one minute Dabura was defeated but not dead.  
  
"Hey, you're in a bind. If you let me live I will tell you were Buu is and if you don't your friends will never come back," Dabura said smugly.  
  
"Okay, I promise I won't kill you," Yamcha said, "But I'll kill you and bring back my friends once I'm done with Buu."  
  
"Okay, he is in section 222," Dabura yelled as he waited for Yamcha to turn his back so he could fire his largest blast but Yamcha deflected it and fired a Kamehameha that killed Dabura on the spot.  
  
Yamcha then turned around to see his friends where back to normal again, "We have no time to lose, we must stop this Buu creature from doing whatever he has planned."


	18. First Buu Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it characters

Lone Wolf

D- Thank you for your review, one thing though, it never says in either the manga or the show what any power level is after 2 second form Freeza being 1 million, um I was wonder when A.T said that, and if you want you could put a review with the pl of the fighters. I was just going by the CCG where SS is about where I put it.

Sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes  
Chapter 17- First battle with Buu

Yamcha looked over to Gohan who was had just been turned back to normal, and his other friends who were starting to come out of the daze they had been knocked into by Dabura. He knew that this Pink monster was going to be strong, and feared that he was going to be much strong then Dabura had been, and if that was the case, then he did not know if he could win against it. He looked around at the ruined stadium and remembered that he had to get this monster, because he was not going to let it destroy the rest of his world.

"Gohan follow me, Goku take the rest of the people to the lookout so Dende can heal them," Yamcha said as he took off soon to be followed by Gohan.

Yamcha looked over his shoulder and saw Gohan flying behing him, and said, "Gohan you have to be ready for anything they have to throw at us got it, I think this maybe the greatest challenge of our lives."

"Got you, I just hope that this thing is beatable," Gohan said.

The two warriors flew as fast as they could across the sky; they wanted to meet this new treat before it had a chance to cause more destruction upon the land. When the two warriors got close to the district they both searched for the energy signal that this Buu had to be producing.

"Um I got, it is due west," Gohan said changing his direction, soon followed by Yamcha who followed the young half saiyan.

The signal was coming from the desert, which was good because if they would be able to stop this evil here would not have to worry about any collateral damage to the buildings, or to people. In the desert an odd shape popped up out of nowhere it looked like the top of some type of ship. Outside the ship was a large pink ball, and a small yellowish creature nearby. The two went down to near the ball and were intercepted by the little man.

"Ha, I know you two have come to stop my Buu, but you are to late, Buu will be reborn, and there is not a single thing either of you can do, and once he is reborn, both of you will be dead," the small man said.

Yamcha looked at him and figured he had to be the wizard that had released Buu or was about to. He turned to Gohan and gave him a look, that told him what he was about to do, and Gohan nodded, and turned towards the pink ball.

"On three ok, Gohan," Yamcha said facing the ball.

"No no, you can't do that, you can't destroy my Buu," Babidi said.

"One, two, three," Yamcha said with a smile on his face.

"Ka..me..ha..me….ha," both men said in unison, and then they both fired massive blast at the pink ball. The two waves it the ball and cause a large explosion that could be heard miles away from the ball. The ball then released a pink vapor into the air.

"Oh my, not fair, not fair, you destroyed my Buu, " Babidi said in shock.

Then a few seconds later the vapor began to form into a shape, and then a large pink blob like creature was in front of them.

"Hahaha, you thought you could destroy Buu, that is impossible, you earthlings never had a chance, now buu destroy these things now," Babidi said.

"Now, I will not, I don't want to, I just want to eat," Buu said.

"Buu do what I say or I will put you back into your ball, got it," Babidi

"Buu hate ball, buu do what Babidi want, just don't put buu back in ball," Buu said as he turned to the two earthlings, "Buu going to eat you up."

"I don't think so, Gohan, we have to hit him with everything we have," Yamcha said as he maxed out his power.

"No problem lets go," Gohan said as he maxed out his power.

The two warriors then fired a barrage of energy shot at Buu, all of them hit, but as they would take whole chunks out of him, he would just reform to normal, but he was starting to get really mad.

"Buu don't like you, Buu make you dead," Buu said as he fired a rapid volley of energy blasts. The two heroes did there best to dodge the blast but some hit the two, and Gohan was knocked out by one of the blast.

"Great this thing is unstoppable right now, I am done for," Yamcha said as he looked at the mad blob.

Luckly Goku had been healed by Dende and appeared right at that time. "Wow, things look about as bad as I sensed," Goku said as he picked up his son.

"Grab hold, we need get out of here," Goku said.

Yamcha quickly grabbed on to Goku and Goku used instant transmission to escape, and soon they were on the lookout with Dende healing Gohan.

"This is going to be hard, but we must come up with a way to stop this monster," Yamcha said.

"I know, we will, I just hope that we can before to many people lose their lives," Supreme Kai said.

Yamcha just looked down, and remember how much he missed Mai, and how he was not able to protect her. He just hoped he would not fail the world like he failed her.


	19. The fusion idea

**I don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

**A/N- sorry about not updating this forever, also sorry about making this chapter short.**

**Dacheran- Thanks for the review it remind me I about this work, yeah I could of made it more balanced, and I will remember that in the future when I am working on fics.**

"**Ok, we need a plan on how to take this big lug down," Tien said sitting on the steps into the main entrance of the lookout. **

**"I agree, Tien, but I not sure any of us are near ready to be taking on someone with that type of power, I mean Gohan, and I hit him with everything that we had, and it did nothing," Yamcha said in a depressed tone. **

**"Well I have a idea," Supreme Kai interjected energetically, " We could use the fusion dance to combine the power of two people, and may with that we could beat Buu."**

**Everyone gave Supreme Kai an odd look at that moment, like he had no clue what he was a bit crazy, Piccolo finally broke the silence, "Well what do you have to do for this fusion, is it like my fusion with Nail."**

"**No not at all, in fact it is really different, with this fusion a new body is created, and the new body has much higher increase in power."**

"**Really that sounds like a heck of a interesting plan, are there any catches to this technique we should know about," Tien asked.**

"**Well yes, it only last thirty minutes, and the two must be about the same size and power for it to work," Kai explained with a large smile.**

"**So then who can fuse," Dende asked having just finished healing Gohan.**

"**Well there is Goku, and Vegeta, they are pretty close in power levels, and Trunks, and Goten are also pretty close, also if we needed to we could fuse, Yamcha though I am sure one the other pairs would work better, and if we got really desperate, I guess Chiaotzu and Krillin could fuse as well," Tien said looking at the floor of the lookout, deeply in thought about future plans.**

"**Hey we are the others anyway," Yamcha asked having not thought about it till now.**

"**Well Goku, Vegeta, and their sons are resting in the look out, as for your son, he is training with Krillin in the time chamber, and Chiaotzu doing some cooking I think," Tien said looking at his friend, his serious face turning a bit lighter, "Yeah Krillin, and Roshi began the 4 hours ago in the hyperbolic time chamber."**

"**Well I think someone needs to go wake them up, and I know I sure don't want to do the job," Yamcha said quickly hoping someone would volunteer to wake up the dangerous saiyans.**

"**Well I guess I can handle that," Popo said almost out of no where. **

**Everyone else on the look breath a sigh of relieve when they heard the commit, they figured have to wake up a saiyan was only a bit better then getting between a saiyan and the dinner table. **

"**Um will someone volunteer to help me show how the fusion dance works," the Supreme Kai asked, "It is important that I have someone to help some this to the others."**

"**Fine, I guess I can handle it," Gohan said walking up to the Kai, "ok when ever you are ready, let's begin."**

"**Ok, Gohan you will have to do the same things as me, don't worry I know we won't fuse together," Kai said, "Here goes, Fu..sion…ha."**

**When the Kai was done with his little movements, everyone looked at him like he was the town idiot. "Are you crazy, you want us to do that, scratch the idea of Goku, and Vegeta fusing together, I am sure that Vegeta would never allow himself to do that, and I can say I would blame him for it," Yamcha said staring at the Kai.**

"**What I think it is cool, they remind me of my super hero moves," Gohan said in the defense of the Kai.**

"**Well that's a good point," Yamcha said looking at Gohan, who did catch what he meant.**

"Well whatever we have to find a way to beat this monster, and unless any of you think of something, I say we go with this so, can you think of anything," Tien commented looking at the others, he hated the dance as well, but had a feeling that it was going to be needed.

"Fine, but first Goten, and Trunks can learn it, they can still spend two days in the hyperbolic time chamber," Gohan said with a smile wondering why the others found the dance to be so odd.


End file.
